Jewel in His Crown
by Bonnie Celt
Summary: When Thorin found a abused, hurting young woman on the way to Bilbo's house, he thought it nothing more than another nuisance. However, as the Company goes out on their quest, she grows dearer and dearer to both Thorin and one of his nephews. One day, the King under the Mountain will realize she's the Jewel in his Crown, and Kili will realize she's his One.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first _The Hobbit_ fanfic. Just a couple of warnings: yes, my OC is very much abused in several ways, so there is mention of sexual abuse, but nothing explicit, so this story will be safe for young and old to read. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my OC.**

 **Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"Please, stop! Dad! Please stop it!" She pleaded as she slid down the wall, her arms raised to shield her face and torso. Through her tears, she could see her father's blotchy red, drunken face contorted in a wild anger as he beat her mercilessly.

"You _will_ do what I say! And I say that you'd better get yourself in that room _NOW_!" Slowly, she rose to her feet, her father grabbing her wrist and flinging her towards the bedroom where another of his "friends" were waiting.

Later, Connemara woke in the wee hours before dawn, every inch of her body aching from what she had been subjected to. It took every ounce of will to not moan as she slipped away from the bed where her father's drunken friend was still out cold. Gathering her clothes from the floor, she sneaked out to the bathroom to shower and get away from the apartment she and her father shared in New York. She bathed quickly, donned a loose red-plaid, knee-length flannel tunic, her softest fleece-lined leggings (which were tan), and her favorite, brown leather riding boots. She pulled on her double-layered fleece cape that came down to back of her knees (she had sewn in herself, navy blue and lined with a medium slate blue, because she liked capes over coats)and grabbed her little leather drawstring bag that held her phone, wallet, and chapstick. This she hung off the belt that was loosely buckled around her waist. As she left the apartment building, tucking her key in her pouch and raising her very deep hood against the freezing January wind, Connemara knew she would look a little odd in her favored get-up, but she was well past the point of caring anymore.

Wandering down familiar streets, she soon found herself outside on the Brooklyn Bridge. It was still dark; only a slight tinge of deep blue on the eastern horizon against the black sky fortold the dawn's approach. Connemara gazed out over the water flowing under the bridge with deadened eyes as the emptiness of her life welled up in her seventeen-year-old heart.

Her father hated her, abusing her verbally and physically. Her body was littered with the cuts and bruise he had inflicted, and there was hardly a curse word or profanity Connemara did not know because her own father had flung all of them at her over the last twelve years since her mother's death. However the part that actually hurt most was that he used her, used his own daughter to keep up his heavy drinking habits. Cold, silent tears slid down her face as she realized that she had lost track of the number of times in the last year or so that her own father had sold her to one of his "friends" for a night of perverted pleasure. Nights that left her in pain; nights that made her feel sick, used, and tainted, not worthy of real peoples' company.

The harsh winter air swirled around her, tossing strands of her chin-length, curly, chestnut brown hair into her face as tears continued to fall from her crystal blue eyes, sobs racking her slender, willowy frame.

As she blankly looked out over the water, a thought struck her: it was dark and no one would see her go over the edge. She could not bear the thought of going back to her "home" again, but if the police found her, they would take her back since she was under-aged. If she told them about her father, they would believe his story instead; they always did. On the other hand, she just wandered the streets and avoided the police, she would probably get caught by gangs who would do worse things to her than her father or his friends. This was always what sent her back to the apartment. But not today.

" _I can't go back, I just can't go back_ ," she told herself over and over. Finally, as if her body was acting of its own accord, she climbed over the bridge railing and found herself looking down into the cold swirling water. Closing her eyes and biting her cold pale lip, she took a deep breath and let go of the bridge.

Connemara could feel herself falling, falling, and then she impacted the river, quickly being swallowed up by the water. The shock of its coldness instantly took all breath from her lungs. She could feel her muscles seizing from the intense temperature drop as she drifted deeper into the darkness, then into oblivion.

* * *

 **I know it's a dark start, but it will get better later in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Thorin Oakinshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, rightful King under the Mountain, was not amused. Gandalf the Grey had told him that the Halfling's residence would be easy to find. However, all of the residences of this town—Hobbiton, he thought it was called—all looked very much alike. As he wandered down yet another street, looking for a round door with a distinguishing mark of some kind, he suddenly noticed something lying in the middle of the street ahead. Coming right up to it, he found it was a body. He knelt beside it, assuming it was some Halfling that was too drunk to make it back to his home. However, when he touched the person, he discovered the person was completely soaking wet and everything about them was freezing cold, as if they had jumped in a river in the dead of winter. Startled, Thorin quickly ripped back the deep hood of the person's cloak to find the unconscious, deathly pale face of a young woman there. Good grief, what was she doing out here? And why was she so cold? By hovering his hand near her nose and mouth, he was relieved to feel her breathing, but her breaths were shallow and uneven.

Thorin did not really want to have to deal with another complication to his journey, but his conscience as a honorable dwarf refused to let him leave her. Scooping her up in his arms, he found that she weighed much less that he expected, but was still heavy from all of the wet clothes. He continued down the street, praying that he would find this blasted halfling's home. Finally, he noticed a glowing rune on the bottom of the door on the last home on the street. He quickly mounted the steps that led to the door, and lightly kicked the door with the toe of his boot since he could not knock.

A few moments later, the familiar face of his nephew Kili greeted him as the door opened.

"Hello, Uncle! We were beginning to wonder—who is that?" Kili's dark eyes fell on the girl in his uncle's arms.

"I don't know, but something is wrong with her; she wet through and freezing cold," he shortly answered, striding into the home to find the nearest fire to place her by. Gandalf instantly appeared at his side, motioning him into what looked like a parlor. Thorin and Ganalf made quick work of taking off the girl's cloak, belt and boots, leaving her in her tunic and leggings to protect her modesty.

"She needs to be close to the fire," Gandalf said, so Thorin gently laid her out on the rug directly in front of the fire. The dwarf prince grabbed a pillow from a nearby armchair and carefully placed it beneath her head.

Just then, a short fellow with curly brown hair came in with several quilts in his arms. These he unfolded and helped Thorin drape over the girl's still frame. All of the other dwarves watched from the kitchen while his all took place.

With Thorin was convinced that his young charge was sufficiently covered, he leaned back on his heels with a sigh. "I thought you said that this place would be easy to find, Gandalf. I lost my way _twice_. Then, I found her in the middle of the street."

"I think you'd better sit down and tell us everything," the wizard said, motioning towards the kitchen. With one last look at the girl, Thorin rose, dropped his coat off onto a chair and joined the other dwarves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Just think furnace with wings!"

"Uh, nope!" The funny Halfling—Bilbo, Kili was sure his name was Bilbo. Bilbo Boggins, or something like that—fainted dead away, causing the dwarves to laugh uproariously. Then, movement out of the corner of his eye caught Kili's attention. Moving into the parlor, he watched the girl slowly turn onto her side so that she faced the fire, then draw the blankets more firmly over her shoulder, never actually waking. Quietly slipping away from the others, Kili sat on the floor near the girl and began pulling the wet strands of her dark hair that were plastered to her still-pale cheek back from her face. She stirred slightly at his touch but slumbered on. He was relived, however, that her skin felt much warmer than before.

What had happened to her? She had been so cold when his uncle brought her in, half-dead in his arms. She had been so pale. Mahal, she still was pale; even her lips were practically colorless. However, that was not the only thing bothering the young dwarf. What bothered him the most was the dark bruise on her left cheekbone and the little cut on her lower lip. Clearly, whatever had happened to her before Thorin found her had been rough.

After a little while, the other dwarves joined Kili in the parlor, Thorin taking a seat near the girl. There in the half-light of the fire, Thorin began to hum, then sing softly:

 _"_ _Far over the Misty Mountain cold..."_

* * *

Connemara slowly became aware that she was no longer engulfed by intense cold or darkness. In fact, she could see flickering light, like a fire, through her closed eyes. She was still cold, but nothing like before, when it was so cold that everything within her seemed to freeze instantly. Now it was more like she was sleeping in a very cold room without enough blankets.

Then, she noticed how hard the surface that she was resting on was. The rather unforgiving surface was biting into her already sore hip as she groaned slightly and tucked herself into a ball for warmth.

"Miss?" a deep voice came through the fuzzy blanket that seemed to be wrapped out Connemara's mind. She turned over and cracked her eyes open. A dark, shadowy man knelt over her. He looked so huge! She shrunk back into her blankets.

"Please don't hurt me," she breathed shakily.

Thorin's heart nearly stopped when the young woman looked up at him with such fear in her crystal blue eyes and begged him to not hurt her. Someone had hurt her, and often, for her to fear it so. Anger that whoever would do such a thing, instantly well up inside Thorin, much to his own chagrin. He usually had a very good hold on his own emotions. He quickly swallowed down his ire and look back down the girl.

"I promise that no harm will befall you while I am here." The words leapt from his mouth without Thorin's permission, but he found that he truly did mean them. "How do you feel?" he continued, slowly and gently laying a hand on her forehead.

"Cold," she murmured as she shivered. "so cold…" her small voice trailed off. Thorin rose and turned the armchair that he had been occupying more towards the dying fire, then lifted the girl into the chair, draping his great fur-lined coat over her shivering little body. He then stretched out on the floor, taking her place.

"But you'll be cold…and sore in the morning," the girl protested weakly. However, Thorin had seen her grimace and bite her lip when he moved her, so he knew she had been rather uncomfortable on the rug.

"And you already are. I saw you flinch when I picked you up, lass," he countered. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Oh that wasn't _you_ , Mister…"

"Thorin,"

"'Thorin'…hmmm…I like it. Sounds like a knight in the old tales…"she sleepily answered. "No, Mister Thorin, I was hurting before I ended up in the river…" This only confirmed it to Thorin that someone had been abusing her.

"Who hurt you, lass?" Thorin asked before he could stop himself. He did not know why he cared so much. She would be nuisance. Durin's beard, was he going to have to take her with him on the quest? She would only slow them down. She probably could not defend herself. She would be nothing but trouble, he was sure. However, he also did not want to leave her here. If the Halfling did decide to come with them in the end, what would happen to her then? She clearly could not be left alone, and he doubted that her home was anywhere near. He could tell that she was not one of the halflings, even though she was definitely short enough to be.

Suddenly, Thorin realized that she had never answered him. "Lass?" he sat up to find her sound asleep in her cocoon of blankets and his coat on the chair.

"Mahal bless her," he heard a soft voice behind him. Turning, he found Kili occupying the other armchair. His nephew was awake and gazing at the girl across from him. "Someone did something horrible to her, didn't they, Uncle?" he whispered, his eyes flicking down to Thorin's.

Thorin heaved a sigh. "Yes, Kili, I believe so."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"Many in this world are not kind or generous to others, Kili."

"I know, but look at her, Uncle!" he hissed. "She's tiny! It's not she could ever offer anyone any real resistance. It's—it's just…not right, Thorin." His anger on the girl's behalf was evident on Kili's face as Thorin looked up at his nephew.

"No, it's not," he murmured back, settling back on the floor with his arms behind his head.

"What are we going to do about her?" Kili asked drowsily.

"I'm not sure, Kili." Thorin replied before sleep engulfed dwarf prince's weary mind and body.

* * *

 **Please leave a review! _Constructive_ criticism is welcome. Until next time, my lovely readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd to thanks my reviewers! Thanks for your interest and feedback; please keep your thoughts on this coming! It helps me more that you'd think!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

The next morning, an hour after dawn, Thorin woke to find his coat carefully draped over his legs and torso, and the chair that had held the girl empty. He looked about the room, and, in the faint light, saw that most of the blankets that the girl had been wrapped up in were draped over Kili, Fili,and Balin, who had slept in the parlor with Thorin. Movement by the window caught his eyes. There, he found a small figure standing with a blanket wrapped around its shoulders.

Thorin quietly rose and joined the person at the window. Looking down at her, his eyes meet the crystalline gaze of the girl. She was quite a sight; her short curly hair forming a wild, tangled halo around her head, her clothes rather rumpled from being slept in, and the blanket still clutched tightly around her willowy, almost elf-like frame. However, her face was not quite so pale and quite a bit of color had returned to her lips. The bruise on her cheekbone still stood out, though, as well as the little cut in her lip.

"You were the one who brought me in, aren't you?" the girl finally broke the silence.

"Yes."

"And your name is Thorin, right?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Mister Thorin, for everything."

"'Twas nothing." He answered. "Have you a name, lass?"

The girl hesitated before replying. "Connemara."

"Conny—what?"

A small smile touched her lips. "Con-ne-ma-ra. It's a mountain range in Ireland. You can just call me Mara if you want. That's what Mom used to call me."

"Used to?" Thorin and Connemara turn to see Kili rising from his chair. "Kili, at your service, my lady," he whispered with a bow. His dark eyes met her blue ones and the haunted emptiness he found there nearly broke his heart.

"Connemara, at yours, sir," she replied softly. "I say 'used to' because…well…Mom died when I was very young. I can hardly remember her." She turned back to the window, trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

"I'm very sorry, Lady Connemara," Kili murmured back.

"What of your father?" Thorin asked. "You must have grown close after your mother's passing."

Mara's face jerked up to Thorin fearfully. "No, Mister Thorin, we are not. I-I…think he somehow blames me for her death. All he's done for the past twelve years is drink and use me for a punching bag." The words left her mouth before she could stop them, and she instantly regretted saying them.

"He _what_?" The quiet anger in Thorin's voice scared her nearly as much as her father's raging.

"It doesn't matter anymore; you can't hurt someone who's dead," she placated, shrinking away.

"He's dead, then?" Kili asked, his voice as steely as his uncle's.

"No, I don't think so," Mara answered, turning to look out of the window once more. "I was talking about me. I let myself fall off a bridge into a river." Her words held no emotion, and they shocked Thorin and Kili. "The last thing I remember was being engulfed by cold, dark water. I…I think—I think I _drowned."_ She bit her lip. "I'm not sure if I'm alive anymore."

"Mara, if nothing else proves you are alive, that fact that you clearly feel cold and pain does," Thorin answered, as Mara drew the blanket tighter around herself. "I'm fairly sure that ghosts feel nothing." Glancing at the rising sun, he continued. "We leave this morning as soon as possible. If you wish to go with us, you must be ready to leave soon." With that, Thorin turned, roused Balin and Fili, and left to find the other dwarves.

"Lady Connemara?" Mara turned back to Kili. "Please tell me, what happened to you."

"I told you."

"No, I mean about this," Slowly, hesitantly, his fingertips brushed her bruised cheek. She instantly flinched and turned her face away.

"Please don't…Don't make…I can't…I just can't…" Her broken words spilled out as she turned completely away from Kili. She could not see the sorrow in his eyes at her words, but she did feel him gently take her hand.

"Then, I will not speak of it again, my lady," She heard him murmur. She felt him raise her hand to his lips from a moment, then hurry away. Turning around she found herself alone in the parlor. She slowly crossed the room and put her belt and boots back on. At this point, she discovered that the pouch on her belt was empty, which was just as well since it meant that she would not have to explain her cell phone or debit card.

Then, she began carefully folding all of the blankets and left them in a neat stack on sofa, along with all of the pillows. Suddenly, her stomach growled, and she felt hungry. "Maybe I am alive after all," she told herself. She carefully attempted to smooth the wrinkles out of her tunic and tame her wild curls into so resemblance of order before hesitantly entering the kitchen.

As she peeked her head around the doorway, she was meet with cheers from the dwarves assembled there. A blonde dwarf with a braided moustache stood and offered Connemara his hand.

"Fili, at your service, Lady Connemara."

Mara allowed a small smile to grace her face as she laid her hand in his. Then she spotted Kili. "Your brother, I presume?" she nodded in Fili's direction. Kili nodded with a grin. She looked back up at Fili. She had heard them called dwarves by the giant in gray robes that sat on Thorin's left, and it was unsettling to think of men at least a good head taller than her as "dwarves". However, she somehow just felt that she could trust them; she somehow just felt…safe with them.

"And am at yours, Master Fili," she answered. For some reason it seemed like the right thing to say. "You can just call me Mara." Fili's smile widened and he led her to the only empty seat: right next to Thorin who was at the head of table. On her other side sat an elderly dwarf with a huge white beard.

"I'm Balin, pleased to meet you, lassie," he smile warmly at her. He reminded her of a happy grandfather figure.

"Hi," she shyly returned.

"You'd better eat up now, lass, before it's all gone," he solemnly advised with a pat on her shoulder, which she managed to not flinch from. She managed a boiled egg and few pieces of bacon, before grabbing a piece of buttered toast.

Suddenly, Thorin leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You know, eating is another sign of living." She glanced up at him and almost could have sworn he was holding back a smirk. There definitely was a little twinkle in his eye that you would miss if you were not looking for it.

"Yes, I suppose it is," she whispered back, trying to hold back her own smile.

Then, Thorin rose from the table. "We will be leaving in fifteen minutes. Everyone clean up and gather your things," he said and left. Mara finished her toast, and then went back in the parlor to don her now-dry cape again. She wanted to leave a note for their host (the dwarves had kindly informed her that this was not their house, but that it belonged to a Bilbo Baggins.), but she did not have the nerve to rummage through the cabinets and drawers to find a pen and some paper. Instead, she sat in the parlor to wait for the time to leave. Since their host had not risen yet and Mara was not uncomfortable with staying without Mr. Baggins' permission, she decided to go with the dwarves. Ten minutes later, Thorin came in and handed her a small pack with a water skin hanging off the side.

"This is for you," he said. "I've already had it packed with food supplies and a spare bed roll. You can put anything else you need or desire in it."

"Thank you," Mara replied softly as she took the soft buckskin pack from him. She gave him a small smile, and he looked pleased when she shouldered the pack.

Ten minutes later, Mara followed her new companions out into the sun-shiny morning. "Have you ever ridden a pony before, lass?" The dwarf named Bofur asked.

"No. We never had any."

"Then, you'd best ride with me for now," Thorin's deep voice sounded behind her. He gently took her elbow and led her to his pony, took her pack and tied it behind the saddle along with his, and boosted her up into the saddle. Then, he swift mounted up behind her, and hold of reins, his arms on either side of her.

Mara knew there was no way around it, but she couldn't help but feel trapped between Thorin's burly arms. She did her best not to show her discomfort, but she must have failed, because fifteen minutes down the road, Thorin asked if she was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied, not wanting to get into trouble or something with him.

"You are sitting very stiffly," he commented. "Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Then relax," he said softly. "Go to sleep, Mara. You are probably still weary from…your experience in the river."

"How?"

"Lean back on me." Thorin could tell she was hesitant to do so, and his gut told him her father's treatment of her had something to do with it. It saddened him to think the young woman had never been able to seek the comfort or solace of her father's arms. He remembered his sister Dis often going to their father when she was upset. He began to hum softly to encourage her to sleep. Slowly, she eased back against his chest and soon fell asleep. Upon seeing her finally drift off, Thorin adjusted his arms more firmly around her so that she would not fall off the pony in her sleep, the hint of warmth growing in his chest as he did so, something he had not felt in many long years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Wake up, lass. Time for lunch." Thorin's bass rumble gently broke through Mara's consciousness and caused her to sit up and blink the sleep away from her eyes. Thorin dismounted, then helped Mara down from the saddle. Her now-inherent fear of men touching her spiked momentarily when he had pulled her down with a hand on both sides of her waist, but she quickly shook it off, know that he was only helping her. He handed her pack to her, and they joined the others at the campfire that Gloin had already started. She quietly ate her lunch, smiling at the jokes the dwarves tossed back and forth to each other. In was during lunch that she discovered that Bilbo Baggins, the mysterious host from last night, had joined them after all. She went over to the little fellow who was only a few inches taller than herself, and thanked him for his hospitality. He grew flustered at her unexpected thanks and tried to brush it all off with an "It was nothing."

All too soon, however, Thorin rose and order them to clean up and get ready to head out. Mara began to follow him to his pony, but he turned and called to her.

"Mara, you will ride with Fili for now." Her eyes darted to the blonde dwarf prince, then back to Thorin. With a nod, she joined Fili at his pony and allowed him to tie her pack to his saddle then help her mount. An hour later, Mara began to nod off again, but this time she was not leaning back on the rider behind her, so she began to lean over to the side. Fili's quick reflexes had his arm around her waist in a moment and saved her from falling. However, Mara was jolted back to wakefulness by her near-fall to find a man's arm tightly wound around her middle, and her fear-driven instincts immediately kicked in.

"Let me go! Please, let me go!" she cried, squirming in Fili's grasp, unsure if she was back home in the arms of her father, one of his friends or what.

"Calm down, Mara!" Fili answered. "If I let you go now, you'll fall."

"No! Please, let me go!" Mara continued her attempts to wrench herself from her captors grasp. She recognized nothing. She did not know where she was or who held her. All she knew was fear and panic.

Then a voice broke through the haze: "Mara! Mara! Look at me!" She felt someone grasping her hand. She looked around wildly trying to find a familiar face as the world around her seemed to come in and out of focus and tilt around dangerously. Finally, her eyes locked onto a pair of dark brown ones. They were familiar; they were safe. "That's it, Mara. It's me. There's nothing to fear," the voice cut through the fog again and lifted much of it way.

"Kili?" Mara asked tentatively.

"Yes, it's me. You're safe now." His dark eyes earnestly bore into hers, and his hand lightly squeezed hers.

Mara closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. Looking down, she saw the arm still around her and follow it with her eyes to find another familiar face attached to it. The bright blue eyes gazed down at her in concern.

"Fili?"

"Did I hurt you, Mara?"

Mara closed her eyes, fighting back tears of humiliation as she slumped back against Fili. "No, Fili, you did nothing wrong. I'm just…after all Dad…"

"Hush, there's no need to speak of it," Fili murmured, and he carefully released her. "Kili told me some of your story." Mara nodded, and the brothers watched a tear roll down both of her cheeks as she tried to control her ragged breathing.

At this point all of the dwarves had stopped to see what was happening and were silently watching her pained face in empathy. Thorin rode back down the line to them.

"What happened?" he demanded, annoyed at the delay.

"She woke up disoriented, I think, and it looked like she was going to fall off. I grabbed her around the waist, and she panicked." Fili lowered his head in shame. "I had forgotten her…past."

Kili and Fili were surprised to see their uncle's face soften ever so slightly.

"Are you alright, lass?" he asked Mara a less intimidating voice than he had used moments before.

Mara nodded. "Please don't be mad at Fili." She opened her tearful eyes and looked up at him. "It's all my fault. He was just trying to help me. It's all my fault…" her voice trailed away as she dropped her pleading gaze to the saddle horn in front of her. "I'm sorry…I—I know I'm nothing but…trouble to you all."

"No, you're not!" Kili staunchly denied her words.

"Now, don't be thinkin' like that, lass," Bofur piped up from behind Thorin. "We've only just begun our journey!" Mara nodded, but did not look up or speak.

"Mara," Thorin said. "Your father actions and the results of them are not your fault. They are _never your fault_. Remember that." He turned his pony and rode back to the front of the line. "Onward!" he bellowed as he went.

"Thank you, Fili…and you, Kili, for understanding," she murmured. Kili squeezed her hand gently once more before letting it go. Her eyes momentary met his.

" _Mahal,"_ he thought, " _a lad could so easily lose himself in those blue eyes of her—wait! Where did that come from?"_ Kili mental scolded himself for such thoughts as they rode onward on their journey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

After their afternoon break, Thorin ordered Mara to ride with Kili. He carefully helped her to mount his steed and swung up behind her, touching her as little as possible. As they rode, he tried to keep his arms loose around her. To his surprise, however, she almost immediately leaned back against him, hugging herself instead of gripping the saddle horn like she usually did.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. Mara did not answer. He laid a light hand on her shoulder. "May I?"

She turned her head to look up at him, her pale eyes searching his dark ones. Then, she nodded, closing her eyes again. Kili extend his arm across her chest and shoulders, hugging her close to his chest. Her hands came up to grip his forearm, but not in alarm. It was almost as if she _wanted_ to keep his arm there.

"Rest, my lady," Kili whisper to her.

"But I've slept so much already."

"Do you feel better then?"

Mara sighed. "Not really."

"Then rest," Kili insisted, and had to restrain himself from fulfilling his sudden, strange desire to plant a kiss on her temple. Mara nodded and soon drifted off, somehow feeling safer than she had in a long time.

Mara woke later that afternoon, and, for a brief moment, was startled by the arm holding her. But Kili quickly quieted her fears.

"It's just me, Lady Mara," he said softly.

"Of course," she sighed in relief. "I remember."

"We're taking a break to water the ponies," Kili said as he swung off his pony. "Do you want help dismounting?" Mara nodded, and he guided her down off the pony with a gently hand on either side of her waist. The pair wandered over to the other dwarves and sat on a fallen log.

"Why do you call me 'Lady'?" Mara asked. "I'm not titled or anything."

"I don't know; it seemed to fit. Would you prefer we not?"

"No, it's okay, if that's what you want to call me. I'm just not used it." Mara answered. "I'm more accustomed to a 'hey, you" than anything else." Just then, Fili ambled over.

"Make sure you refill your water skins; we'll be leaving in a few minutes," he said. "Oh, Uncle said tell you to ride with Dwalin until we stop for the night, Lady Mara." he added.

"Um, okay," Mara hesitantly answered, eyeing the gruff, tattooed dwarf sitting across from her. He kind of reminded her of some of her father's rough biker/trucker friends; ones who had been less than gentle with her. As everyone made their way to their respective ponies, Mara grabbed her pack from Kili and slowly approached Dwalin.

He turned her as she came near. "There ye are, lassie," he boomed. "Now, up ye get, while I tie this bag on." Mara almost sagged in relief knowing that he would be letting her mount herself. She did not know him, so she felt bad about fearing him touching her. She soon found that her fears were , thankfully, unfounded. He mounted behind her like the others, but used only one hand to grip the reins, his other hand resting on his thigh. Of course, this left Mara to grip the saddle horn to stay on, but that was fine with her. At least she did not have to feel trapped between his arms. As they rode, he told her story of the Lonely Mountain since she had missed it the night before.

"Mister Dwalin," she asked when his tale was finished. "Why is this quest so important to Mister Thorin? I just know it is."

"He's rightful King Under The Mountain, lassie," he quietly explained. "He's the grandson of Thror, the last King before the dragon and Azog the Defiler came."

"He's king?" she gasped.

"He will be,"

"Then that makes Fili and Kili…"

"Princes?" Kili's cheery voice piped up from behind them. "That's right, Lady Mara."

Mara carefully looked over Dwalin's shoulder to see the young dwarf brothers riding side-by-side, smiling widely at her. "Not prideful at all, are we, _your highnesses_?" she teased with a grin.

"Hey," Bofur called out from beyond the brothers. "Did ye see that, lads? That's a genuine smile, that is!" he grinned broadly at Mara. "You should do it more often, Miss Mara. It suits you." Several of the other dwarves chorused an agreement, making Mara blush profusely and face forward again.

"They're not wrong, lassie," Dwalin chuckled. Mara ducked her head in embarrassment. With her head bowed she did not see Thorin turn in his saddle to see what the commotion was. When his eyes fell on her shyly grinning and blushing face, something stirred in him and he could not help the small, almost imperceptible smile that curved his lips. Then he caught Gandalf's eye.

"What?" he demanded, the little smile disappearing from his features.

"Oh, nothing," the wizard chuckled, taking a long draw on the pipe he was smoking.

Thorin rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. The wizard could be frustrating, and so could the inexplicable pleasure he felt at seeing little Mara smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

That night after dinner, which Mara had helped Bombur to prepare, all of the dwarves except Thorin gathered in a circle in the banked fire, but Mara spread out her bed roll a little ways away. She was still within the light of the fire, but too far away from the others for Thorin's liking. If they were to be attacked the night, she would be too easy a target.

Thorin went over and knelt by her, laying a gentle had on her shoulder. Mara opened her eyes and look up at him in confusion. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"You're too far away, lass. You're an easy target, lying out here. Besides, you must be freezing so far from the fire," he answered.

Mara gulped fearfully "But I can't…I can't sleep among…"

"I know it's not ideal, but you need to be safe," he interrupted her. Hesitantly, she gathered her roll up to chest and started to follow him, but stopped.

"I'm sorry, I can't! I just can't!" she all but cried out. Thorin looked in her eyes saw a surprising amount of fear and panic there.

"Lass, what is this about?" he asked quietly.

Mara shook her head and turned her back to Thorin. "Please, don't…I…just…can't…"

Thorin carefully put a hand on each of her shoulders and forced her to turn and look him in the eye. "Connemara, there is more to this than you are telling me. Please, tell me," he pleaded. "What did he do to you?" Thorin still could not fathom why he cared so much about what had happen to this one young woman, but for now the why did not matter. His heart was troubled by her, and it would not let him rest until he found out what afflicted her so.

Mara looked up at Thorin, his stormy blue-gray eyes boring into her sky blue ones. She could see his yearning to help her. He was begging her to trust him with her secret. Somehow, her circumstances seemed to… _matter_ …to him, and she could not remember a time when she had felt safer than when he held her in his saddle that morning.

Mara suddenly could keep it in no longer. Tear silently tracked down her cheeks, and she bowed her head in shame, knowing that the knowledge she was about to impart would change what little option he had of her.

"Mara?"

"It's not just what my father did to me," she whispered. "It's what he _let_ other men do to me."

Thorin's heart stopped and his blood ran cold at her words. "Mara, what happened?" he asked anxiously.

"He's heavy drinker," she sadly continued, not daring to look Thorin in the eye. "He comes home drunk a lot; that's when he beats me up the most." She took a shuddering breath before continuing. "To keep up his drinking habits, he sometimes lets his friends pay him for a night to…to…"

Thorin felt his heart sink right down into his boots. Deep down he already knew what she was trying to say, but he need to hear it from her own lips.

With one finger under her chin, he gently raised her face so he could see it. "To what, lass?" His voice was audible with the dread of her answer.

"…To…h—have…their… _way_ …with me," she murmured. "He—he's made me little more than a…whore." She sobbed out her last sentence.

Thorin's heart broke. There was no other way to describe it the pain he felt for her. He quickly turned away from her, unable to bear seeing her sorrowful, pain-filled eyes any longer. What he would give for an opportunity to run her father through with his blade! Such an end would be merciful for one who had inflicted so much agony on his own kin, his own daughter!

"Please don't tell the others," Her small, shaking voice broke through Thorin's musings of how he would like to dispatch her father. He turned back to her and found her trying to dry her tears, gazing at his with pleading eyes.

Thorin sighed heavily. "Of course not, lass." He hesitantly opened his arms to her. For a moment she stared at him, then lowered her gaze.

"Your majesty, I'm not wor—"

Thorin instantly pulled her to his chest in firm embrace. "I'll be deciding who is and who isn't worth my time and company," he firmly whispered in her ear. "And there is no need to call me by any titles; I have not won Erebor yet." Mara nodded into his chest. He could feel her arms go around his middle as far as they could and grip the back of his coat fiercely as she broke down in sobs again. Thorin lost track of how long they stayed like that, but he did not let her go until her breathing evened out. "Come, lass, you need to rest. Dawn comes early tomorrow." Mara sleepily nodded. Thorin picked up her bedroll and spread it in the sizable space between Dwalin and Oin. Mara hesitated in lying down, however. "No one will lay a hand on you, Mara, I promise," Thorin said. Mara nodded, eased herself down onto the ground and rolled up in her blanket. "Now, go to sleep, lass," Thorin urged, and, before he realized what he was doing, he ran his fingers through her hair, stroking it is back from her face as she curled up onto her side.

"No worries, lassie," Dwalin drowsily muttered beside her, never opening his eyes. "We'll slash to ribbons any beastie that comes after ye."

Mara smiled through her tears at the burly, tattooed dwarf beside her. It was touching to hear it from him, even though he clearly did not understand her true fears. Thorin continued running his fingers through her silken curls and let out a soft sigh as he watched her eyes flutter closed and her breathing grew deep and even. So much trouble over one little lass, and yet, it did not feel like trouble at all. . .


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Mara woke the next morning to find that Thorin had taken Dwalin's place sometime in the night. The dwarf lay on his side facing Mara. His hand rested on her shoulder from gently shaking her awake. For the first time since arriving in Middle Earth, (As Mara learned this world was called.) she was not frightened or startled to find someone touching her when she woke.

"Good morning,… _your Majesty_ ," she greeted hesitantly. She was still not convinced that his option of her remained unchanged.

"Now what did I tell you about calling me that, Mara?" his tone was quite serious, but his eye held a little twinkle that told the girl that she was not really in trouble.

"To not to," she lowered her eyes in mock shame.

"So are you going to obey?"

"Yes…my lord," she answered cheekily.

Thorin rolled his eyes and rose, offering Mara a hand. She took it and allowed him to haul her to her feet.

"I do believe that my nephews are rubbing off on you," he groused as she shook out her bedroll and carefully re-rolled it, so that it was rolled-up just has it had been the night before.

"Come on, Miss Mara," Bofur called out to her, "You'd better get over here before the breakfast is all gone!"

"Coming!" she called. She made her way over and sat next to Kili, who handed her a small bowl of left over stew. She quickly inhaled it so that she could help Bombur clean up and pack the cooking equipment; she was determined to prove that she could be of some use to the company.

After everything was packed up and the campfire was properly put out, Mara hesitantly approached Thorin. She still was unused to the idea that she could ask him something and not worry about him getting mad at her for asking.

Lightly tapping his arm, she asked, "Who am I riding with this morning?"

He turned and glanced over the company, deciding on who would be the most gentle with her. "Ride with Bofur for now," he answered. Mara nodded and joined Bofur at his pony.

Bofur grinned widely at her approach. "Looks like I'm in for a treat this mornin', lads!" Normally, a sentence like that would have sent a cold lump of dread into Mara stomach, but Bofur's face was so open and honest, she could not have any doubts of his intentions at all. He held the stirrup steady as she swung up onto the steed, and he mounted after. All morning he and his brothers, Bombur and Bifur, kept her smiling, and sometimes giggling, with tales and songs from their home in the Blue Mountains. That afternoon, she rode with Ori, and she and Bilbo, whom she was getting to know along with the dwarves, learned that Ori was an excellent artist and spent the better part of an hour exclaiming over his charcoal sketches with Bilbo.

After lunch, a simple affair of biscuits and salted pork, Mara rode with Oin, and, much to their disgust, it began to rain. To take her mind off the fact that her cape was getting more soaked through every minute, she asked Oin about medicinal herbs and their properties, a subject she had always wanted to learn about. The impromptu lecture on herbal medicine lasted far into the evening, even after Mara switched to riding with Oin's brother Gloin. The brothers rode side by side so that Oin could continue his lesson.

When they finally stopped for the night, Mara helped Bombur with dinner again. Thorin watched from across the fire as his nephews had her sit between them. She was unsure of join them, and she did not join in the evening banter too much. She smiled softly at the dwarves' antics, but seemed to keep herself just outside their sphere of jokes and barbs. Thorin could tell that she was warming to his men, but was still wary. He found himself wishing for the day when he would see her bantering back with the members of the company without any reserve.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The next three days followed the same pattern. Mara took turns riding with different dwarves, and it rained…non-stop. Mara could hardly remember the last time that she was dry. On the third day of rain, she was riding with Thorin again, and a breeze picked up to match the continually falling rain. She sat there huddled in her completely soaked through cloak shivering, refusing to lean back on Thorin and to soak the front of his tunic with her wet clothes.

Thorin's voice broke through her musings of hot apple cider, roaring fires, warm fuzzy blankets, and good books: "Are you _cold_ , lass?" Mara could only nod and draw her wet cloak more firmly around her. "Take off your cape," he ordered.

"What?"

"Take off your cape; it's completely soak through, Mara." She did as she was asked, and Thorin pulled her towards him stopped when he felt her soaked tunic. "Your tunic is soaked through as well!" he gasped.

"Yeah," Mara shrugged. "My cape isn't waterproof."

Thorin stopped his pony and yanked a tunic out of his saddlebag. "Quick, change into this behind the trees," he ordered.

She looked at him quizzically, but complied. When she came back and hurriedly flung herself back up onto the pony, Thorin pulled her in to his chest and wrapped his coat around her so that they were both engulfed in the same coat. Thorin tied her cape and plaid tunic behind the saddle, and they continued on, Mara slowly warming back up in the dry tunic and the warmth of Thorin and his fur-lined coat.

It must have been a comical sight, seeing the head of both a dignified dwarf and a young woman poking out of the same coat collar, but for the first time, Thorin Oakenshield did not care what the others thought. Yes, it was true that the girl had few skills that would aid them on their quest. She was another mouth to feed. She was a liability if battle arose. She was practically another piece of baggage. Yet, Thorin had never felt so…at peace…so content, as he did when this lonely, abused, troubled girl, who was wearing his tunic and sharing his coat, was in his arms.

Mara rode with Thorin for the rest of the day. He was concerned for her; after three days of riding and sleeping in wet clothes, she developed a sniffle and her face and lips were growing pale again. He sincerely hoped the rain would stop soon. She had hardly slept since it began, he suspected. Hours later, when it finally stopped, he breathed a sigh of relief, and Mara seemed to relax too.

All too soon, she began to nod off. She tried to stay awake, but the rain finally stopping and the warmth of snuggling in Thorin's coat back into the dwarf himself called her into the slumber that had eluded her for the past several nights as she shivered in her wet clothes. She felt Thorin's chuckle at her nodding rumble deeply in his chest.

"Sleep, lass,' he said. "'tis no wrong in it."

"But I've slept so much recently. You all must think I have a sleeping-sickness."

"No these last few nights, you haven't," Thorin countered gently.

"But—"

" _Sleep_. That's an order, Mara," Thorin firmly insisted.

"Yes,… _milord_ ," Mara yawned with a slight grin and promptly fell asleep.

Gandalf chuckled heartily all of a sudden at Thorin's side.

"What, wizard?" Thorin growled.

"To think I've lived to see the day that Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King Under The Mountain, cuddled a young lass in his own coat…" Gandalf trailed off with a laugh.

"It's not _cuddling_ ," he denied. "However, she'll grow ill if she is not kept relatively warm and dry; I fear she already feels the effects of three days and nights in wet clothes." He continued. "The last thing we need is a sick lass on our hands."

"Is that what you keep telling yourself?" Gandalf asked, looking at Thorin out of the corner of his eye knowingly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

The rain drizzled down on the Company off and one until around noon the next day. The sun burst through the dark clouds so brightly that one could almost think that he heard the sun laughing down the wet, dismal world below.

Because rain had wet everything within sight, the Company had to eat a cold lunch. Mara helped Bombur dole out portions, as usual. Shyly, she brought Kili his lunch after he had finished tending his pony.

"This is yours," she murmured, holding his plate of dried meat and Dwarven way-bread (I think it's called _cram_ )out to him. He thanked her and her eyes flicked up to meet his. Thanks to his uncle's blue-grey tunic, her already blue eyes looked impossibly bluer, causing butterflies to suddenly take flight in his stomach. He reached out to take the plate from her, and the action caused his fingers to brush hers. A faint current jumped into his hand. As he struggled to hide the reaction, he wandered if she had felt anything too.

" _Durin's beard, what's wrong with me?"_ Kili thought as she moved to give Fili his lunch.

It seemed to Mara that Kili's fingers lingered against hers a tiniest bit longer than was absolutely necessary, but she found that she did not mind. His light, gentle touch awakened a fluttering sensation in her stomach that was not entirely unpleasant to her. However, she quickly tried to dismiss the feeling as fanciful imagination in spite of momentary pleasure it gave.

" _Come on, Mara!"_ the girl scolded herself soundly. _"As soon as he knows the truth about you, he won't give you a second glance. Why should he give you one now? He's a_ _ **prince**_ _, and you're a drunkard's daughter, for heaven's sake!"_ With a small smile, she offered Fili his plate.

"Why, thank you, Lady Mara," he grinned down at her.

A faint blush blossomed on her cheeks. "You know you and Kili are the only ones who call me that, right?"

Fili shrugged. "So?"

"But I'm not a lady!" she replied. "You all know that I'm just a nobody!"

"'Just a nobody'?" Fili retorted, "The cheek of it! Kee, do you hear this?"

"Hear what, brother?"

"She trying to convince me that she's 'just a nobody'," Fili answered. "Surely, you agree with me in saying that Mara is, in fact, a lady."

"Absolutely," Kili answered stoutly.

"I'm the daughter of Leonard Holbrook, a drunk, and was raised by said man without a mother to teach me anything about being a girl. I am not a lady." Mara said sadly. She felt Fili's hand on her shoulder, strong and comforting. Then, Kili drew near and took her right hand in both of his, his warm brown eyes earnestly meeting her blue ones.

"Leonard Holbrook may be a coward and a drunk, but his daughter is far above him," Kili said. "Regardless of possessing a noble title or not, she _is_ a true lady." He raised her hand to his lips and gently brushed a kiss across her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers.

Fili took her other hand in his and copied his brother's actions. "No matter your past, a lady you will always be to us, _Lady_ Mara," he said.

" _Oh, heaven's, they're so chivalrous—so_ good _—to me_ ," she thought as tears welled up in her eyes. " _Here I go again with the crying…"_ She quickly dashed the tears away.

"What's going over here?" Bilbo's voice sounded out.

"We're trying to convince her she's not 'just a nobody'," Fili answered.

"Well, of course she not nobody! She's Mara!" He pointed a finger at the girl. "Now, Miss Mara, if there's a nobody in this Company, it certainly isn't you," he said firmly.

"Well said, Master Burglar," Thorin rumbled suddenly from behind Kili. Exclamations from the other dwarves agreed with Thorin. At this point Mara had to wipe here tears away again, using her left hand. Her right still gripped Kili's.

Mara looked at all the smiling faces around her, and, suddenly, such a feeling of acceptance and warmth engulf her cold, lonely heart that a little sob escaped her lips. She turned to the closest person, Kili, and threw her arms around him, crying into his chest.

His arms surrounded her immediately without him having to tell them to, and he let his cheek rest against the top of her head, since her head barely came level with his shoulder. Fili laid a gentle hand hand on her shoulder, and let his thumb rub back and forth on her arm. It warmed Thorin's heart to see his nephews comfort the lass who was so clueless of her own worth.

"Oh, lass, do really think so little of yourself?" Dwalin asked.

"It's all she's ever been told, I dare say," Thorin growled, realizing her father never would have said anything to the contrary. In fact, he probably told her that she was worthless.

"Yeah, along with a lot of names and things that I'd rather not repeat," Mara added, her words muffled in Kili's tunic.

Every face of the Company stared in sympathy and anger. Among dwarves, children, especially daughters, were cherished because there weren't very many.

"Ach, come here, lassie,' Dwalin suddenly rumbled. Mara stared at him a moment, then let herself be drawn into this burly arms. "Ye are not your father, ye hear me?" he growled at her as he released her, trying to keep something of his usual gruff manner about him. Mara silently nodded as Bifur came up behind her and hugged her, lifting her entirely off the ground, causing her to squeal. As soon as he set her down, Balin stepped up.

"For a lass who never had a mother, you sure could have fooled me. You are a proper young lady, you are; one many a dwarrow would be proud of if you were his little lass." The white haired dwarf sent her a fond smile before hugging her gently.

One by one, the entire Company, including Bilbo, hugged her, until she came to Thorin. Looking up at the noble dwarf-prince, she paused. Would it right to hug him? He was royal, after all, and was their leader too. He had a dignified image to uphold.

As these thoughts bounced around Mara's head, Thorin could not help but feel his heart clench at her hesitancy. He reached out and engulfed her tiny frame in his strong arms, tucking her head under his chin. Mara threw her arms around the dwarf-prince as far as they would go and buried her face in the fur collar of his coat, breathing the slightly smoky pine forest scent that was Thorin's alone. Gandalf and Balin shared a rather knowing look as Thorin held her.

* * *

 **Hi there! Thanks so much for the R and Rs!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

That night, the Company settled around the fire, and Thorin noticed a change. Mara was a bit more vocal, adding a few well timed quips of her own to the usual banter. Also, she was comfortable enough to lean her head on Bofur's shoulder as Balin told stories. Suddenly, his nephews burst into the clearing the Company was camped in.

"The ponies, they been taken!"

"Sent the burglar, but now the trolls got him—"

"—he needs help, quick!"

"Right, let's go get 'em, lads," Bofur said, standing.

Kili quickly went to Mara. "Please stay here, for your safety."

"But—"

"He's right," Thorin interrupted. "You do not know how to use a blade or bow; you won't be able to help us against trolls."

"But Bilbo's my friend!" Mara exclaimed.

"Please, lass, for our peace of mind, if nothing else," Thorin pleaded. With a sigh, Mara nodded. With that, Thorin followed the other dwarves through the tree.

"We'll be back before you know it, my lady," Kili said and, only Durin knew why, he brushed a kiss to the back of her hand before running off after the others, drawing his bow as he went.

Suddenly alone for the first time since the journey began, Mara huddled near the fire with her cape firmly enshrouding her body. Even Gandalf was gone, having left for some unknown reason earlier in the evening. The minutes stretched into an hour or more, and Mara could hear roars and shouts. It took all of her determination to not go dashing into whatever fray her dwarves had gotten into. Yes, they were _her_ dwarves now, and she was worried sick about them.

" _Oh, please let them all come back. Let them all come back safe and sound. Oh, please, oh please, let them come back alive…"_ Her silent mantra did nothing to hold back her tears of fear and worry. Finally, she could stand it no longer. She jumped up, grabbed the cooking knife that Bombur had left behind, and wove through the trees and underbrush to find her friends.

Mara soon found a clearing where three of the largest, ugliest creatures she had ever laid eyes on were bickering over how to cook all thirteen of the dwarves. Her friends were tied up in sacks and in a pile near a fire, three of them already on a spit over the flames. Quietly, she hid behind a shrub on the clearing's edge, a foot away from some of the dwarves. The trolls did not see her there, but Thorin did. Mara made eye contact, and slowly raised the knife for him to see, silently telling him that she could cut their bonds.

Vehemently, Thorin shook his head. He could not believe his eyes. She was supposed to be safe back at their campsite! _"Stay back!_ " he mouthed ugently.

" _I can cut you free!_ " she mouthed back. Thorin firmly shook his head.

Just then, one of the trolls picked up one of the dwarves.

"Not that one!" Bilbo cried out, who had been trying to distract the troll from actually eating everyone. "He's got…worms in…his tubes,"

Mara gazed at the hobbit in disbelief. " _Worms in his tubes? Seriously?"_

 _"_ In fact, they're all infected with parasites. A rather nasty piece of business," Bilbo continued conversationally. "I really wouldn't risk it." The dwarves roared in disgust at Bilbo until Mara caught Thorin's eye again. She knew what the hobbit was up to.

" _Follow along,"_ she mouthed to Thorin. " _He's buying time!"_

Comprehension dawned on his face, and he kicked the nearest dwarf, Kili, and gave him a pointed look. Suddenly realizing what was going on, they all began outrageously confirming Bilbo's assessment of their "infestation".

"I've got huge parasites!"

"I'm riddled with 'em!"

"Absolutely riddled!"

"I've got the biggest parasites!"

Mara just shook her head at their obvious act, one the trolls, dumb as they were, would see through. " _I have to do something!"_ Without a second thought, she jumped out into the open. "They're telling the truth!" She blurt out. "No, really! AHHHH!" Mara found herself caught up in the hard, painful grip of one of the trolls.

"Is it another burra-hobbit?" he asked.

"No, I'm a—a Connemara!" she gasped, trying to think of a distraction. However, the troll's grip on her torso was quite painful; she prayed none of her ribs were broken. All of the dwarves below were shouting her name and telling the troll to put her down.

"A conny-what?"

"Con-ne-mara!" she corrected. "We're an ancient race that lives over the sea on an island."

"Really? An island?" the youngest of the tree trolls asked excitedly. "What island."

"I-Ireland," she gasped. Each breath sent a sharp pain through her right side. "We call it the Emerald Isle."

"Is it made of emeralds, then?" the second troll asked.

"No," she answered. "But the land is a green as emeralds."

"Are there many conny-maras there?" the troll hold Mara asked.

Mara gasped as his gripped tightened even more. "No…we—we are few…but there are many…um…leprechauns."

"Leppy-cans? Wot's a leppy-can?"

"Leprechaun. They are little people…even smaller than me…" Mara answered laboriously. "…They hide…pots full of gold at…the end of the…rainbows."

"Yer pullin' our legs!" the second troll yelled. "Let's just cook her too!"

"No, really!" she cried out desperately. "You—you can't eat them…You—you'll die!"

All three trolls froze.

"I should know," Mara continued. "I-I had to help…the last bunch of trolls who… tried to eat worm-infested dwarves."

"Wot happen to 'em?" the young troll asked.

"I tried so hard to nurse them back after they fell sick," Mara faked a sniffle. She had no idea what she was saying, but she decided to just going along with it if it kept them all alive until the morning. "I warned them not to eat those dwarves! But they didn't listen!" she cried. "Poor little…Robbie. They said he was just a lad of troll!" Mara let out another sniffle and a whimper, as if trying to hold back tears. "It took him off so quickly!" She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up the tale. Thankfully, Gandalf finally showed up.

"And the dawn will take you all!" the Grey Wizard roared as he smote the rocks before him. They split apart, revealing the slowing rising sun. Within moments, the dawn's rays petrified the trolls into still stone statues.

However, Mara was still caught in the one troll's grip. She cried out as the fist that held her hardened into stone, squeezing her more than ever. "Oh, help, please help!"

"Now, now, lass," Bofur called up to her, calm and reassuring. "Ol' Gandalf will get you otta there in a jiffy!"

"Are you hurt, Mara?" Kili asked worriedly.

"I don't know," she replied. "but my chest hurts so."

Thorin scowled up at her. "And if you had stayed back like I told you, you wouldn't be in this mess," he growled.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right," she answered. "But you all would have been eaten by now if I hadn't."

"She's quite right, you know," Bilbo piped up.

"We had it under control," Thorin answered.

"Yet, Master Baggins and Mara were the only ones with the sense to play for time," Gandalf threw Thorin an annoyed look before turning to the task at hand. "Now, Mara, my lass, I need for you to hang onto the thumb while I blast off the other fingers." Mara nodded and wrapped her arms around said stone finger as tightly as she could. "Kili, Fili, be ready to get in there and catch her," the wizard looked to the young dwarves for the moment. Then, thrusting his staff upward toward the stone hand, a flash of blue light came from the gnarled staff head, and— _crack_ —the fingers broke off and fell with a resounding thud on the ground. Fili and Kili quickly positioned themselves under her.

"Now, let go, Mara; the lads will catch you." Gandalf commanded. Taking a deep breath, Mara let go, crying out in pain as she landed heavily in the dwarves' arms. Oin and Thorin were at her side in an instant.

Oin quickly began assessing her injury as she took in gulps of air. Kili eased her to the ground, kneeling behind her so that she could lean back against him.

"Somebody'd better go back for my medicine satchel," Oin commented. Fili nodded and took off through the trees. "What hurts, lass?" Oin asked Mara as he gently prodded her sides.

"Well, it doesn't hurt as much now," she answered. "but basically my entire ribcage is sore."

"Well, in order to have a look your ribs, I'll have to push up this tunic hem," he said cautiously. Mara's eye went wide, and her old fears flooded back into her mind. Oin immediately felt her tense beneath his hand and her breathing increase. "I just need to see if there is bruising and bind them, lass. Nothing more, I swear," he soothed.

Fili returned with Oin's satchel and set it down by the older dwarf before returning to the others on the far side of the clearing. Oin gently rolled up the tunic, and Kili respectfully closed his eyes and turned his head away. Beneath the shirt, her entire torso was covered in livid blue, black and green-yellow bruises.

"Stupid lass," Thorin mutter under his breath. However, he was cut off from further muttering by a small hand finding his much larger, rougher one and gripping it fiercely.

Thorin knew that he was only one who knew about her fears regarding men touching her in certain ways. He gently squeezed her hand back, trying to comfort her. Mara closed her eyes and tried to keep her breathing even.

"Well, I don't think anything's broken," Oin finally said, "but the bruising is pretty bad. I'll need to wrap your ribs, lass."

Mara nodded and sat up so that Oin could wrap linen bandages around her middle. When he was finally done, she gratefully lowered the tunic. "There now, that'll keep you from getting too jostled," Oin patted her shoulder as she buckled her belt loosely around her waist again.

"Now may be you will stay back when we tell you to," Thorin said. He knew it was not entirely fair to bring it up now, but he was angry. She disobeyed his direct command. He had hardly ever known such fear as he did when the troll had swept her up in his grip. Now, relief and something else-dare he call it _pride_ in her quick-thinking with the trolls?—flooded through him, knowing that she was safe. He was confused; he did not know what to feel.

"Thorin, please don't be angry with me," Mara softly pleaded. "I-I…waited at the campsite so long," she lowered her eyes as if in shame.

Thorin turned away with a growl.

"I could hear everything!" she cried. "Your shouts, your cries, the trolls' yelling; everything!" Tears were now threatening to spill from her eyes. "This Company is all I have! And I didn't know what was happening!" Her eyes met Thorin's for a moment before lowering again. "I couldn't bare it, Thorin; I'd rather die with all of you than live alone." A little sob escaped her. "I've been alone for so long. I can't stand being alone again." Mara wipe fiercely at her wet eyes. "Fiddlesticks, I'm crying again," she muttered crossly to herself. "You all must think I'm the silliest, weepiest, most useless—"

Mara's rant was silenced by a hand gently grasping her chin and raising her head. "You are not silly or useless, Connemara." Thorin stated firmly. "You have proven yourself resourceful, quick-thinking, and brave. But when that monster had you…" Thorin swallowed thickly. "I feared we would lose you."

"I was so scared," Mara admitted. "I don't know how I did what I did."

"Well, I still think you were brilliant!" Kili piped up from behind Mara. "I mean, honestly, little creatures that hide gold at the rainbow's end?" He laughed at the thought. The Company joined him in agreement

"Oh, but it's true," Mara said, a small smile quirking her lips. "according to the Irish folklore and legends."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes," Mara nodded. "Of course, some stories say that the gold isn't real and disappears after a while."

"Your people have strange stories, Lady Mara." Kili shook his head.

"Uncle!" Fili suddenly returned. "Dwalin and Gloin found the trolls' cave."

"I'll be there in a moment, Fili," Thorin answered. "Kili, go with your brother and tell Gandalf I'm coming." He turned back to Mara. She still stood with her head bowed. "You know, usually I can't stand babbling females," he said, a small smirk crossing his face. "but today I am glad for one." He gently cupped her face in both hands and turned her face upward and lightly pressed his forehead to hers. "I feared so for you, little Mara, but I am so proud of you."

"No one has ever said that to me before," she breathed.

"I know," he soothed, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "That's why I told you." Then, on a sudden impulse, he lightly pressed a quick kiss into her hairline. "Come; the others are waiting for us."

Thorin turned away, but felt a small hand slide hesitantly into his. Without a thought for what the Company would think, his large, calloused fingers enclosed Mara's small, soft ones.

* * *

 ** _Sooooo_ , there's a lot more to Mara than we think! and Thorin...Well, he's stubborn, but he's starting to come around!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

At the trolls' cave, Mara trailed after Thorin with the collar of her tunic pulled up over her nose against the incredible stench. Thorin, of course, found a whole pile of old weapons and picked a sword out for himself. At first, he did not seem happy that it was elvish, but Gandalf, who had found a sword for himself and Bilbo, told Thorin that the dwarf could wish for a finer blade. That seemed to satisfy Thorin. Then, another hilt caught her eye. From beneath the pile he pulled a small, elegant sword. The blade was thin and curved, reminding Mara of an oriental katana. The hilt was mithril with a carved wooden grip that had a vine design inlayed with mithril in it. It was a simple but beautiful blade

"Looks a like a practice blade made for an elf-child," Gandalf commented when Thorin tugged it out of its matching sheath.

Meanwhile, Gloin and Nori were burying a chest full of treasure in a corner. "We're making a long-term deposit," they stated when Mara quirked an eye at them. She shook her head at the pair.

"Is gold and treasure all dwarves think about?" she asked rhetorically.

"Depends on what you call 'treasure'," Kili moved to her side. "Not all treasures are gold or jewels." He looked down on her, their eyes meeting. The look he sent Mara was one that she could not describe except that it made her feel very warm and very small (in a good way, if that was possible); she was quite sure she was beet red with blushing. Kili smiled and raised her hand to his lips, never breaking eye contact. Mara felt her heart suddenly flutter madly as she realized his possible meaning.

Mara finally managed to lower her gaze. "Kili, I—" The moment was shattered by a cries and shouts from outside.

"Murder! Fire! Treason!" The Company rushed outside to find an old man in long brown robed and a large brown flap hat. He proved to be Gandalf's friend and fellow wizard, Radaghast. He also proved to be rather absent-mind, as it took more time than Gandalf liked to get the wizard's news from him. Radaghast had discovered that the Company was being followed and the band of orcs after them was nearly upon them.

"I'll draw them off!" Radaghast exclaimed.

"Those are Gundabag wargs! You'll be overtaken!" Gandalf argued.

The Brown Wizard sent Gandalf a steely look. "These are Rhosgobel rabbits; I'd like to see them try!" With that, he whirled around and mounted his sled which was, in fact, drawn by large brown rabbits.

As Radaghast led the orc band off, the Company had to hide amoung the huge grey boulders dotting the surrounding landscape because their ponies had bolted, but some orcs spotted them. The dwarvish blades and arrows of the Company quickly took down the first few. However, one orc made it very closed and jumped out from around the boulder where most of the Company was hiding. Kili, with his lightening reflexes, shot the orc down, but not before the demon threw a small knife. It was aimed at Kili, but orc's aim was off, and the knife buried its blade deep in Mara's thigh. She had been behind Kili, allowing him and his brother to cover her. Mara screamed, falling to her knees in shock and agony. The orc's attack forced the dwarves more into the open. Fili quickly caught up Mara in his arms as Kili shot another warg.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dori asked.

"He's abandoned us!" Thorin spat, not seeing the wizard anywhere in sight.

"Over here, you fools!" Came Gandalf thunderously voice from a rock outcropping behind them. Several of the dwarves broke of and dove into the tunnel Gandalf had found. Kili, Thorin, and Dwalin took care of the last wargs before the rest of them dove into the hole. Off in the distance, horns that definitely were not orcish sounded.

Thorin rolled his eyes. "Elves." However, whimpers of pain quickly caught his attention. "Mara?" he quickly found her in Fili's arms, her arm around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. From her thigh the hilt of a small, evil-looking dagger protruded. Blood covered her leggings and a little bit of the hem of the tunic she wore. Already, she looked pale against Fili's dark tunic and coat.

"There's a path here," Dori commented. "Do we follow it?"

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur piped up. Gandalf began to lead them down the tunnel. Kili insisted on taking Mara from Fili. The blonde gave his brother a knowing look accompanied by a smirk. Kili rolled his eyes at his brother as he carefully took the girl from Fili. She wound her arms around his neck and buried her nose in his crook of his neck. His arms supported her back and her knees. She bit her lip and did her best not to cry out in her pain, but little moans and whimpers escaped her.

"I've got you, my lady. Just a little longer and Oin will be able to have a look at it,' Kili whispered to her. She nodded into his neck. It took a lot of self-control for Kili to not let a shiver run down his spine at the feeling of her breath on his neck. If it were on for the direness of the situation, Kili would have been reveling in how it felt to hold her so close.

The dwarves all tromped through the passage, following Gandalf's lead, until it open out into a breath-taking valley.

"The Valley of Imladris," Gandalf stated proudly, "though it is often know to others by a different name."

"Rivendell," Bilbo breathe reverently.

"This was your plan all along," Thorin accused Gandalf. "To bring us to the enemy!"

"The elves are not your enemy," Gandalf argued vehemently. "The only ill-will in this valley, Thorin Oakenshield, is that which you bring with you."

"Please, Uncle, Mara needs help," Fili spoke up. "The ponies ran off with Oin's medicine supply."

Thorin quickly turned to the girl in Kili's arms. She was now as pale as a sheet and clearly drifting in and out of consciousness. "Mara…Mara, lass," he called to her softly. She seemed to rouse slightly and turned her head to Thorin.

"It hurts… _so much_ ," she whispered. "So…tired…"

"You must stay awake, lass, or…Mister Dwalin will come after you with his axe," Kili said, trying to lighten the mood.

Mara slowly shook her head. "He wouldn't…he's…safe."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," Dwalin smiled slightly. "But ol' Thorin will definitely come after ye with flat of his fancy, new, elvish blade."

"Nay," she breathed. "He's safer than ye." She reached out her hand to Thorin who quickly caught it up in both of his. Hearing her mimicking Dwalin's very dwarfish manner of speech thrilled his heart, but the weakness of her voice made his heart clench in fear. Holding her cold, little, white hand to his cheek, he said heavily. "Lead on Gandalf, if only for little Mara's sake."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Gandalf led on, telling them all to be quiet and that he, Gandalf, would be the spokesperson of the Company. Gandalf led on right to what seemed to be a veranda. A dark haired elf quickly came down the stairs to meet them.

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf smiled. "We come seeking Lord Elrond."

"Welcome Mithrandir!" Lindir greeted. "But Lord Elrond is not here right now."

Suddenly, the sound of horse's hooves on the pavement caused the dwarves to turn round. A dark haired elf with bright armor led in a host of elf with spears right up to the dwarves.

"Close ranks!" Thorin shouted and pulled Kili and Mara behind him.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thror, son of Thrain," The new elf greeted.

"How do you know me?" Thorin growled.

"You have your grandfather's baring," Elrond answered. "I knew him when he was King Under the Mountain."

"He never spoke of you."

"Thorin, please," Gandalf pleaded. Turning to Elrond, they began conversing in Elvish, so their words were lost on the dwarves.

"What do they say?" Gloin demanded. "Do they offer insult?"

"No, Gloin," barked Gandalf. "He offers you food."

Gloin had the grace to slightly sheepish. "Well, in that case, lead on!"

"Wait!" Kili called out. "Mara needs help!" He looked up the elf-lord before him with pleading eyes as he stepped forward. Elrond quickly turned to the girl he carried.

"You did well to leave the orc blade there," he commented. "Lindir," he called to his assistant. "Carry her to healing houses. I will tend to her myself." Lindir carefully relieved Kili of his burden.

"Please take care of her," the young dwarf quietly pleaded. "She is very special to me—to us."

"I will as careful with her as if she were of my own kin," Lindir promised.

"I will go with you," Thorin announced.

"It would be better if you stayed with your men," Elrond answered.

"I would see that that a member of my Company is treated well."

"That is not necessary," Elrond replied. "I will be seeing to her treatment myself." He did not like extra people hanging around when he worked on a patient.

Thorin finally lost his patience. "Mara is as a daughter to me!" he cried. "I will not be separated from her."

Silence reigned. Thorin glared up the elf that wanted to keep him from _his_ Mara. It had taken seeing her wounded in Kili's arms for him to realize that she was every bit as precious to him as his nephews, whom he loved as sons. The very thought of her dying was—was—unbearable.

"I understand your concern," Elrond finally said. "I myself have a daughter. However, you will do yours no service by hovering about while she is being treated," He firmly stated. "I will tend her wound and bring you word again, I swear it."

Grudgingly, Thorin nodded. He went to Mara and took her hand for a moment. "I will come to you as soon as I am able."

Mara, who was still drifting in and out of consciousness, mumbled a very quiet "'kay."

Thorin looked up at the elf. "It would be best if she were tended by a lady; she does not have a very good past with unknown males." Linder nodded before rushing her off to the Healing Houses. Elrond motioned the Company into what appeared to be a study.

"You can make yourself at home here, Gandalf?" he asked, a faint smile gracing his face.

"Don't I always?" Gandalf teasing replied. With a nod to the dwarves, Elrond swept out to change out of his armor.

An hour later, a blonde female elf came and led them onto another veranda were a long dining table was spread out for them. Elrond swept in, now wearing elegant brown robes, and invited them to sit and eat.

"How is Mara?" Thorin immediately asked as he sat next to Gandalf at the head of the table.

"She well, Master Dwarf," Elrond said. "She is a very compliant patient. I have cleansed and bound her wound; thankfully the blade was not poisoned, but merely a bit rusty. I put a salve on her wound to insure that infection does not set in."

Thorin breathed a sigh a relief. "Where is she now?" Kili and Fili asked.

"She is still in the healing houses," Elrond explained. "She lost much blood and is still very weak. My best assistant, Elenmir, is making sure young Mara eats. Afterward, I have instructed her to give Mara a sleeping draft to insure that the girl will sleep. A good, long sleep will do wonders for her healing."

Thorin gave Elrond a deep nod. "I am in your debt, Lord Elrond."

The dinner was served, and, much to the dwarves' disgust, it mostly consisted of fruit, cheese and salad. While the most of the Company tried (or did not try at all, in the cases of Dwalin and Gloin) to eat the meal before them, Gandalf, Elrond, and Thorin discussed the map to Erebor that Thror had left to Thorin.

"We will be able to read it in three days' time," Elrond explained to Thorin. "The ithilien I remember being used on this map was of a kind that only could be seen on one day a year, the day it was written on."

"I see,"

"I will set aside apartments for you and your Company to rest here until you have the information you seek," Elrond said, turning to Lindir. He gave the younger elf what seemed to be a stream of orders before Lindir bowed and left.

About fifteen minutes later, Lindir returned and led the dwarves to apartment with a central open common area that opened onto its own balcony and had several bed rooms and a wash room attached.

"Would it be possible to see Mara tonight?" Thorin asked Elrond.

"She will asleep until morning," the elf answered. "I will take you to her then."

"Very well," Thorin answered and entered the apartment set aside for them.

All though there were bedrooms, the dwarves ended up camping out in the common area, building a campfire and everything. Thorin took out his pipe, filled and lit it before sitting back against one of the columns that held up the ceiling on the wall that led outside. He took several slow puffs, mulling over the day's events, most notably concerning Mara.

He had claimed Mara as his own before all the Company and to a stranger. He was not ashamed in the least, but he knew that the others may have something to say against it. Mara was not a dwarrowdam; she was not one of their own people. They did not even really know where she was from. However, Thorin's heart was decided; if he could, he would adopt her as his daughter.

"So, Thorin," Balin finally spoke up. "That was quite a claim ye made earlier, lad." _Speaking of which._ "Care to enlighten us?"

"It is simple," Thorin answered, turning to the older dwarf. "I have grown to love the girl as my own kin. When we have taken Erebor, I wish to adopt her as my daughter." The Company's faces went slack with wonder.

"Well," Dwalin was first to overcome his shock. "Ye won't have any dissention here, but ye know ye will have trouble convincing the councils in the Blue Mountains and the Iron Hills to allow it."

"Oh, Dain won't care; he'd probably be for it, in fact," Balin inserted.

"No, Dain won't mind, but the _Council_ likely will," Dwalin replied.

"Too true," Dori nodded.

"Council?" asked Bilbo. "What's a council got to do with anything?"

"When someone as important as a king wishes to do something like adopting a person into his family, the dwarf councils as well as the rulers of each dwarf kingdom must agree to let him." Balin explained.

"Well, that's ridiculous!" Bilbo said. "As if it's any of their business. In the Shire, if we want to adopt someone, we just announce it for all the Shire to hear, for lack of better terms."

"Well, since what king does affects everyone in some way, it is important that everyone at least knows what's going on." Bofur quipped.

"Be that as it may," Balin said. "The only truly importantly thing is this: Thorin, lad, do you care about her? You say you hold her as close to your heart as flesh and blood kin?"

"Yes." Thorin's answer came without any hesitation.

"Good; that's all that matters to me," Balin smiled fondly at Thorin. "Personally, I thought it was about time you owned up to it."

"What?"

"Thorin, if ye didn't care about the lass, ye wouldn't have given her your own shirt to wear or covered her up in your own coat," Gloin pointed out.

"He has a point, Uncle," Fili added.

"Very well, so it was obvious to all but myself," Thorin growled and puffed on his pipe again.

"Alright, lads, leave your uncle be," Bombur admonished. "Come have some stew." He had been cooking over the fire the whole time since the elf meal had not satisfied any of them.

As the others dug into the stew Bombur made, Thorin thoughtfully puffed on his pipe and gaze out at the night sky. Thousands of stars twinkled in the vast expanse of blue-black sky, and the bright crescent moon shone just over the tree tops.

The dwarf-prince's thoughts drifted back to his girl. He prayed to Mahal that her sleep would be deep and her dreams sweet that night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Mara felt herself taken up by a new pair of thin but strong arms. In drifting between waking and unconsciousness, she caught glimpses of covered walk-ways, white arches and long, cool corridors. Next thing she knew, she was laying on an examination table. The tall, dark haired elf from the veranda was leaning over her.

"I am Lord Elrond," he said kindly. "I'm here to dress your injury. However, I must remove your leggings to do so." Mara must have looked horrified, because he hastened to add. "My assistant, Elenmir, will help to maintain as much of your modesty as possible." An elf-maid with long auburn hair came up on Mara's other side. She carried folded sheets with her. One she place over Mara's upper legs, just above the wound. The other she draped just below it and covered down to Mara's toes.

While Elrond had his back turned and was preparing a bandages and a bowl of hot water for washing the wound with, Elenmir helped Mara out of her leggings. Once that was done, Elrond and Elenmir positioned themselves on either side of Mara.

"On three, I'm going to pull out the dagger," Elrond explained. "Elenmir, be ready to apply pressure for the bleeding."

Mara nodded slowly.

"1…2…3." He withdrew the knife with one swift pull. Elenmir instantly covered the gash with wad of clean linen, pressing down to staunch the blood flow. Mara promptly passed out.

Once the bleeding stopped, Elrond applied the paste he had made of athalas leaves to the wound and to the inside of the folded linen square that would serve as the "pad" of the bandage, murmuring an Elvish healing chant as he did so. He let Elenmir do the actually wrapping of the girl's leg as he washed his hands of the blood on them.

"When she wakes be sure that she eats, then give her a sleeping draught. She's going to need all the rest she can get," Elrond instructed.

"Yes, my lord," the elf-maid answered. She changed the sleeping Mara into clean nightclothes and carried her into a room where she tucked the girl into a soft bed. Leaving to get some food and the sleeping draught, she passed Lindir in the corridor.

"How fares the lady?" he asked. "The dwarves are quite concerned for her."

"She is well as she can be, under the circumstances. She is sleeping right now. I'm am going to fetch her some food and potion to help with the pain and made her sleep."

"Very good," the elf smiled. "The blade was not poisoned?"

"It did not appear so to Lord Elrond, but time will tell for sure."

"Thank you, Elenmir. I will let out guest know."

Elenmir nodded and continued on her way. She acquired some fruit and cheese from the kitchens, then a basic potion to induce sleep and pain relief. She returned to her patient's room to find the girl awake.

"Where am I?" Mara asked, not recognizing the room.

"You are in the Healing Houses of Rivendell. Lord Elrond and I treated your wound." Elenmir answered.

"I see," Mara sighed, sinking back into her pillows. Her leg did not hurt as much as before, but it still was rather painful.

"Here, eat some of this, then I will give you the sleeping draught that Elrond prepared for you." Elenmir coaxed. However, Mara could only stomach a few slices of apple and a couple pieces of cheese. Elenmir support Mara's head and carefully tipped the cup's contents into Mara's mouth. In minutes, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Early the next morning, about an hour before dawn, Mara woke and felt a presence in the room with her. Looking her right, she found Kili in a chair drawn close to her bedside and his head drooping down to his chest. He began to tip to the side and suddenly jerked awake.

"Kee?"

He quickly look down at her to find her awake. He could not help but grin at the use of his nickname. "You alright, my lady?"

"Mmm," Mara nodded. "are you? Why are you in here?"

Kili bit his lip. "I couldn't sleep so I got up and walked around till I found you." He yawned hugely.

"Go back to sleep," she replied. Kili determinedly shook his head.

"I'm keeping an eye on you," he argued. "What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen. Please rest, Kili," she pleaded. "You look so tired." Kili yawned again. Mara patted the space on the large bed beside her. "Lay your head here," she instructed. Kili complied, crossing his arms on the sheets and laying his head atop them. Kili closed his eyes as Mara laid a gentle hand on his head and began to hum. He had heard her humming the same song often in recent days and thought it must be a lullaby by its gently lilting melody.

"What is this song?" he murmured sleepily. "I have heard you hum it before."

Mara was silent for a long moment. "It's a lullaby," she finally answered softly. "My m—mother used to sing it to me. It's about the only memory I have of her."

"It's beautiful, Mara," he answered.

"Thank you, Kili," she murmured and took up her humming once more until she drift back into slumber.

A few hours later, Lindir lead Thorin and Fili through the halls of Rivendell to the healing houses.

"Where's your brother, Fili?" Thorin muttered to his nephew.

"I don't know, Uncle. I've looked everywhere I dare. He can't have gotten far; he doesn't know this place any better than we."

Lindir opened the door and lead the two dwarves into a small room. The walls were a cool white with sheer white curtains at the window. A large beautifully carved bed graced most of the room, but there was also a matching table and chair set in the corner. However, Thorin and Fili were not paying attention to the furniture, but to the _two_ figures in the room.

The morning sunlight filtered from the window to fall on the still sleeping form of Mara, who was now wearing a white nightgown, and none other than Kili, who was perched one of the chair with his head in his arms on the mattress. Mara's hand rested on his head and her face was turned towards him, her lips curved into a faint smile. Between this position and the glowing sunlight resting on the pair, she looked like a guardian angel that had fallen asleep in the act blessing her slumbering young charge.

"I guess that answers the question of where he got too," Fili murmured, moving forward to rouse his brother. Thorin walked up to the other side of the bed and, leaning down, pressed a kiss into his Mara's hair. Fili quietly shook his brother into wakefulness, hoping to not wake Mara. However, his movements under her hand woke her anyway.

"Kili?" she asked sleepily.

"Good morning, little one," Thorin quietly rumbled, as Lindir slipped out to leave the family alone together.

"Thorin!" Her sleepy smile widened. "Fili!"

"Good morn, lass," Fili grinned. "Good to see you weren't alone all night these great, big, elvish halls."

Kili grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep," he explained. "So I wandered the halls till I found her."

"And you didn't think to bring me with you?" Fili pouted.

"You were sound asleep, Fili, I didn't want to wake you."

"But—"

"Boys!" Mara softly intervened "It's okay. It's over and done now."

Thorin smirked at her firm, although quiet voice.

"But I wanted to see my cousin too!" Fili argued.

"Cousin?" Mara was confused. But then, a faint memory, or maybe it was a dream, surfaced. "Mara is as a daughter to me!" echoed through her mind. It sounded like Thorin. She glanced up at him to find a soft, but very serious expression on his face.

"Fili! She doesn't know yet!" Kili sighed.

"Oops…" Fili sheepishly muttered. "Sorry, Uncle."

"Go outside a moment please, lads." He said quietly. Kili and Fili instantly left, though wide smiles were on their faces.

"Thorin, what is going on?" Mara asked suspiciously.

Thorin took the chair that Kili had just vacated and took Mara's hand in his. For a long minute, he did not know what to say. How did one broach such a topic? How would she react? Was it too soon? Well, the boys had hinted at it, so Thorin had to say something now. "Mara, I—"

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" Mara suddenly asked.

"Dream, Mara?"

Mara was staring determinedly at her sheets. "When you told Lord Elrond that I…I…was…"

"No, it was not, little one," Thorin answered, silently praising Mahal that she had heard him, even in her weakened state.

"Did you… _mean_ …it?" Her voice trembled.

Thorin cupped her cheek in his callused hand and raised her eyes to meet his. "With all my heart, little one," He answered, his voice gruff with emotion. Mara stared up at him in awe, and single tear running down her cheek. Thorin quickly thumbed it away. "Once Erebor is retaken, I wish to adopt you as my daughter, if it is agreeable to you, of course." He waited for her answer with bated breath.

"Why? She finally breathed. "Why me?"

Thorin was now the confused one. "Because I love you as a daughter, of course." Why else would he want to adopt her?

At his words, tears began to flow down her face in earnest, "Dad—Dad… _never_ …told me he—" Thorin scooped her up in his arms and held her tighly, cutting off her words.

"Then he was a fool," Thorin rumbled, pulling away enough to press his forehead to hers in the traditional Dwarvin gesture of affection and comfort.

Mara bit her lip, then whispered with a slight smile. "I love you, Adad." Then she looked concerned "It _is_ 'Adad', right? I'm sure I heard Fili and Kili called refer to their father like that." She bit her lip again. "Should I wait to call you that? Or should I use—"

Thorin smiled broadly. "Mara, nothing would please me more than for you to call me 'adad'."

"Adad…Adad." Mara smiled, testing how the new word felt on her lips. She snuggled herself down into his arms, and Thorin was sure his heart would burst from joy. He could not hold it in any longer. A laugh, a true, genuine laugh, starting quietly but rising in volume, escaped him; he had not felt such happiness since the days that Fili and Kili were born. The sound caused the lads to poke their heads around the door.

"I take everything went well, then," Fili grinned.

"Yes," Mara answered. "It did."

Fili's smile instantly doubled in size. Dashing over to the bed, he took Mara from Thorin in a hug. "Good Morning, Cousin," he chuckled in delight as he touched his forehead to hers for a moment.

"Hi, Cousin Fili," she giggled softly.

Kili, however, was in turmoil. He was happy for Mara and Uncle Thorin, but he was not as happy as he knew he should be. Kili knew that he cared for Mara very deeply and she was to be part of his family! So, why in Mahal's name did he actually feel a slight sinking in his stomach? Why could he not jump for joy? Despite his strange feelings, he plastered a smile on his face and hugged her too.

Mara could feel the moment Kili touched her that something was wrong. His smile did not reach his eyes; she could not sense the joy in him as she had in Thorin and Fili. He did not touch his forehead to hers as they had

"Kili, you alright?" she asked leaning back to look up into his eyes.

His lips said, "Yeah, just tired," but his eyes told a different story, one that she could not riddle out.

"Okay," she answered, not wanting to press him. He would speak when he was ready. She smiled up at him, trying to silently communicate that she knew that something wrong but would not ask further.

She turned to Thorin. "Adad," she paused with a grin and relished the feeling of calling him that. Thorin grinned down at her. "Adad, will I see the others today?"

"Perhaps, it depends on if you are ready for so many visitors, little one."

"True, they'll all want to come at once, I guess." Mara sighed. "Somebody help me sit up." Thorin pulled supported her back while Fili quickly arranged her pillows against the headboard. Thorin gently pulled her up in the bed so that she was sitting upright, leaning back on the pillows. Mara quickly pulled the sheets up over her chest with a slight blush. "Maybe I should ask for real clothes, or at least a tunic, before they come."

A slight chuckle came from the direction of the door. "I think that can be arranged, Lady Mara." Elenmir stood there with a breakfast tray in her hands and a sleeveless pale blue tunic draped over her arm. She deposited the tray on the table and helped Mara pull on the tunic, then left as Kili brought the tray over and laid across Mara lap.

Fili looked down at the contents of the tray. Fruit and bread with honey and tall glass of milk. "Do the elves really not believe in eating meat or something?" he asked.

"It's okay, Fee," Mara giggled. "I love fruit, and I didn't get it much back home."

"Oh?" Thorin asked.

Mara lowered her eyes guiltily. "I might have bit of a sweet tooth." Thorin raised an eyebrow at her. "What? It's better than eating sugery stuff all the time!"

Kili rolled his eyes. "She'd get along great with Amad," he shook his head. "She was always trying to keep cookies and cake from us."

"She probably had a good reason to," Mara answered.

"Indeed?" Fili asked teasingly.

"Yes, I'm sure you boys would have eaten a whole batch of cookies at once if she didn't stop you."

Fili and Kili pulled mock-offended faces, and Thorin burst out laughing.

"Hey," Mara turned to him. "I dare say you hardly have room to talk," she poked him in the chest. "I'm sure you had your fair share of cookie jar escapades as a lad."

"Maybe I did… and maybe I didn't," came his diplomatic answer.

"I think you did," Mara grinned.

Thorin crossed his arms and assumed an imperious attitude, looking down his nose at her. "Is that so, little one?"

"Yes, Adad, I do." Mara grinned mischiviously.

A smile broke out over Thorin's face. Swiftly leaning down he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "You would be correct."

"Thought so," she whispered back.

Just then, the door opened. Lindir poked his head into the room. "I don't suppose you'd be in the mood for more visitors, Lady Mara?"

"It's the rest of the Company, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, let them in. They sneak in otherwise." The door widened and ten dwarves piled into the small room. Soon, Bofur was playing a lively tune on his little wooden flute, and many of the rest were singing loudly to the music. Thorin sat on the edge of the bed holding Mara's hand while she leaned her head against his shoulder. He heard her give a little sigh.

"Mara?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you well?"

"Oh, yes," she answered. "It's just… _This_ is what…family is supposed to be. And it's what I've been missing all my life."

"You have us now, and always, little one."

"I know." She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep against her father's shoulder, listening to her family sing and laughing together


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

When Mara woke a little while later, most of the company had gathered around the table and were quietly playing a card game of some kind. Knowing Nori, it probably involved some form of betting or gambling. Thorin had not moved. At some point of her sleep, Mara had slipped her arms around his so that she was basically hugging his arm. However, this did not seem to bother Thorin. He spoke quietly with Balin and Dwalin of the journey ahead, motioning with his non-captive arm. Kili and Fili each sat against one of the tall post of the footboard, talking together as Kili sharpen arrowheads and Fili sharpen his many knives.

Supremely comfortable, Mara snuggled down further and tighten her grip on her father's arm.

"Awake finally, little one?" Thorin chuckled.

"Mmm,"

"'Bout time," Dwalin shook his head with a rueful grin. "Lunch's come and gone."

Mara's eyes shot open. "Seriously? I've been asleep that long?"

"Indeed, but made sure the lads saved ye some," Dwalin winked at her. Balin brought her a plate with a small bunch of grapes left-over from her breakfast, a piece of salted pork, and a few cram wafers. Mara relinquished her hold on Thorin's arm and sat up to eat.

"Got enough blades there, Fee?" she asked as she ate, eying the surprisingly large number of them lying by his side on the mattress.

Fili shrugged. "Never hurts to have one more."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Boys and knives."

"Hey!" He teasing tossed his cleaning rag at her. Mara deftly caught it out of the air, much to the dwarves surprise and threw it right back at him. It landed right in his face, much to Kili's delight. While he laughed at his brother, he suddenly found his face full of cloth as Fili threw it at Kili next. As he prepared to throw it back, Thorin intervened.

"Lads, let Mara eat in peace," he admonished. Kili had the grace to look somewhat sheepish before tossing the rag back into Fili's lap.

After Mara finished, she decided the next thing she could really use was a bath. Turning to Thorin, who was closest, she lightly tapped his shoulder. "I don't supposing finding a way to take a bath would be too hard, would it?" she asked softly, looking down at her lap bashfully.

"No, of course, not," he answered. He rose, went out into the hall, and walked down the corridors. Soon, he met Elenmir. "Mara is asking if it is possible to find a way to bathe."

"Oh yes," Elenmir answered. "I was coming to see about changing the dressing on her leg anyway. I can take her to the bath houses and change her bandage there." Thorin gave her a deep nod and followed her back to Mara's room.

"Prince Thorin says you wish to bathe?" she asked Mara.

"Yes, please!" came the answer.

Elenmir pulled back the sheets and help Mara ease herself to the side of the bed.

"Are you sure that walking is a good idea yet?" Kili quickly asked as he hurried over to assist Mara.

"As long as she puts no weight on her injury, she will be fine."

"Do you want one of us to help you to get there, Lady Mara?"

Mara shook her head. "Still sticking with that 'lady' thing, huh?"

"Always, _my lady_ ," Kili grinned back.

Mara rolled her eyes. "Come here and help me up." Kili draped her right arm around his neck so the wait from her wounded leg would be on his shoulders. He slipped his arm around her waist to help steady her as she hobbled forward at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Far is it to the bath house?" he asked Elenmir.

"Not too far," she answered.

By the time they reached the door, Kili had had enough of see her wince with every step of their snail pace.

"Oh, hang it all," he huffed and scooped her up into his arms, her head settling on his shoulder. "Lead the way, lady elf." Elenmir laughed and lead him out of the room and down several corridors before stopping before a white door.

"Here is the ladies' bath house," she said. "I can help Lady Mara from here."

With a nod, Kili carefully set Mara on her feet, letting her take hold of Elenmir who guided her into the bath house. Kili sunk down against the wall beside the door to wait; he would make sure the returned safe and a painlessly as possible.

The bath house was very much like the picture of ancient Roman baths to Mara. It was like a swimming pool of warm water. Steam curled off of the water. Along on there was shelves of bathing supplies like soaps, oils, towels. Elenmir settled Mara on the edge of the bath with her leg dangling in, telling her that they could not get her wound wet and that they would change the bandage after she bathed.

Mara was rather self-conscious of undressing even before a female elf, but after steeling herself, she slipped the tunic and nightgown off and set them aside, keeping her undergarments on. Elenmir brought her a basin, which she dipped into to the water to fill, a few towels, a wash cloth, and what appeared to be cakes of soap wrapped in brown paper and labeled.

"What sort of scents do you like?" Elenmir asked.

"Um, I usually go for herbal or wildflowers, I guess."

Elenmir looked down at the soaps in her hands for a moment then held out one. "Lavender and daisies?"

"Perfect." Mara took the soap, wet her cloth, and lathered up the cloth.

"I'll go and find something clean for you to wear," Elenmir announced, leaving Mara alone to bathe. She had finished washing her body and was contemplating how to wash her hair when Elenmir returned. The elf helped Mara lather up her hair then had Mara lie on the floor with her head hanging out over the bath so that the suds could be rinsed out. After rinsing Mara's hair, Elenmir combed out the tangles and massaged lavender and daisy scented oil through Mara's short curls.

Then, she removed the bandages from Mara's leg. The wound was still raw and tender, painful if Mara out any weight on her leg. However, Elenmir said there was no fever or festering in it and that it was healing nicely. The elf reapplied an athalas paste to the wound and rebound it. She held Mara to stand and dry off, then led the girl to the bench near the wall where she left a new gown for Mara to wear. This one was had an under-gown of pale gold shiny silk that had long, full sleeves. The over gown was sleeveless and made of a deep crimson velvet.

"This was mine when I was young elleth," Elenmir told Mara as she laced up the back.

"I was wondering how it was the right size," Mara smiled. "Thank you for letting me borrow it. I'll take good care of it."

"I'm sure you will," Elenmir answered. "Now, let us return; your dwarf outside is probably beginning to think I drowned you in here."

"Is Kili still out there?"

"Yes, he has not moved."

"Seriously?" Mara shook her head. "Silly dwarf."

"I would not say silly," Elenmir sent Mara a knowing smile. "rather I would say that he is acting as any _loving_ companion would."

Mara blushed nearly as dark a red as her gown. "But it's not like that between us at all!" she protested. "I mean,…I'm to be adopted by his uncle…We will be cousins…he—he just sees me as a sister…I'm sure. I know Fili does," Mara stuttered on. "Besides, I—I'm a nobody! He's good and sweet and kind and-and brave and—and—and…He's a prince!

"So you not mind if…it were _like that_ between you?" Elenmir's smile widened. "What does rank matter? Surely even among the dwarves it is your hearts that matters?

Mara's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm not sure. It's just he's so …and I'm…I'm…tainted."

"Tainted?" Elenmir looked confused at first, but comprehension soon dawned on her face. "It was not of your will, was it?" she asked sadly.

"No," Mara softly replied. "My father forced me to let them do it."

Elenmir was quiet for a while. Finally, she spoke. "Tell him."

"What?"

"You should tell him," Elenmir said. "If he does truly care for you, the knowledge will not push him away."

"But what if he won't have anything to do with me afterwards? What if all them turn their backs?"

"Do none of them know?"

"Only Adad, I mean, Thorin," Mara sighed. "He was unchanged, but I can't hope that all twelve of the others will feel the same way."

Elenmir laid a gently hand on Mara shoulder. "If they cannot forgive you for that which is not your fault, then they are not your true friends."

"I know," Mara nodded. "I'm just tired of being alone."

"Oh, Lady Mara, as long as Thorin Oakenshield draws breath, you will not be alone." Elenmir smiled and help Mara to the door.

When the door of the bath house finally opened, Kili quickly stood up and turned, coming face to face with a newly-bathed and well-groomed Mara. He did not even realize that he was staring until she blushed and lowered her eyes.

" _Oh, Mahal, she's so beautiful!"_ he thought before he could stop himself. The deep crimson color of the gown brought out the pink of her cheeks and contrasted with pale crystal blue of her eyes. Her damp curls now were halfway between her chin and her shoulders which were now tamed from their usual half-tangled state. He had swallow and try to slow his pounding heart before speaking. "Do—do need help back to the room?"

She nodded slowly. Kili put arm around her back and another behind her knees. She shyly slipped her arms around his neck, and he straightened, scooping her up to his chest. That was when he caught the smell of flowers. She lowered her head to his shoulder and he was able to breathe in her new scent: wildflowers.

Elenmir lead them back to Mara's room. The trek back down the halls was silent. One of Mara's arms was still around Kili's neck, the other hand was now resting on Kili's chest, and her head resided on his shoulder. Why did it feel so… _right_ …to hold her like this? His heart pounded almost painfully in his chest, and he was sure Mara could feel it through his tunic. However, she said nothing.

Elenmir opened the door, and helped Kili ease Mara back on the bed.

"Feel better?" Thorin asked as she settled back against the pillows.

"Definitely!"

Thorin looked at Elenmir. "Thank you for helping her."

"You're welcome, Prince Thorin." Elenmir gave the dwarf a deep nod and left the room.

"By the way lass, red is definitely one of your colors," Bofur winked at her from across the room. Mara lowered eyes bashfully.

"The color does suit you well," Fili grinned and embraced her in a one armed hug. "Hmm, you smell nice too, cousin,"

"Well, a nice bath will do that," Mara said playfully. "A tip you boys might want to take into consideration."

All of the dwarves groaned.

"What?" she demanded. "When was the last time any of you had a bath? Probably not since some time _before_ Bag End!" she paused. "Well, except for you, Mr. Bilbo. You've probably at least attempted to wash a time or two since leaving the Shire."

Bilbo nodded.

"Caught us red-handed, she has," Nori muttered.

"Never have been able to hide anything from Durin dwarrowdams," Dwalin muttered back.

"Then maybe you ought to do something with this new information, hmm?"

Thorin sat back and smirked at the firm but playful scolding Mara was giving the Company. She sat there, against her pillows, with a completely innocent expression, but her eyes belied the mirth bubbling up beneath the mask, and she had every last dwarf looking guiltily or sheepishly back at her. He shook his head.

"Come, lads, the lady speaks wisely," he rose and went over to Mara's bedside. "Let us find a bathing house so we will presentable to dine with the lady at dinner." Thorin gave a little bow and took her hand. "Does this plan suit the lady?"

"Indeed, _my lord_ , it does," she giggled at Thorin's antics. The Company just stared in awe. Few of them could remember the last time he joked or teased anyone. Ignoring the stares of the dwarves, Thorin kissed Mara's hand and lead the way out of the room.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'd love some feedback on this. Your extremely humble servant, Bonnie Celt**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

An hour later, freshly-bathed Kili sat on a wide windowsill, looking out over the valley, one knee pulled up to his chest, the other dangling to the floor. He had tunics and even pulled his hair half back in a silver hair clip on the back of his head. As his eyes wandered over the graceful buildings and the roaring waterfall, his mind did some wandering of its own, soon stopping on Mara.

Kili knew in his heart that he cared for her far beyond the bounds of friendship or even cousins, but what _exactly_ his feelings were, he was not sure. Why did the sight of her smile make his heart flutter, yet the sound of her humming calm him in a way that only his mother and Thorin had achieved before? Why did his heart swell so when he held her willowy frame, and his arms feel so empty when he let her go? Why had he felt like he was right where he was supposed to be that morning when he woke up at Mara's side? Did she feel the same? Did her stomach flip when their eyes met like his did? Did she miss him when he was not with her? Did she just see him as a friend, or something more?

More questions than answers swirled around his mind. Kili heaved a sigh and let his head tip back against the window frame.

"A coin for your thoughts, brother." Fili's voice suddenly broke through Kili's thoughts. Kili turned to see his brother clean and in a fresh tunic too. He had even rebraided his hair and moustache. "May join you, Kee?" Fili gestured to the other side of the windowsill. Kili nodded and Fili climb up so that he could sit against the other side facing Kili. "That was quite the sigh I heard a moment ago," he commented.

Kili remained silent.

Fili shook his head. "I see I'm going to need to be more direct," he said. "Kili, what's wrong? You are not yourself."

"I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. Something troubles you; tell me, brother."

Kili sighed again and hung his head. He did not even know where to begin.

"It's Mara, isn't it?"

Kili's head shot up. Fili was smirking, but his eyes shone with sympathy. Kili hesitated, then nodded.

"Do you love her, Kee?"

Kili bit his lip. "I'm not sure. I've never truly loved anyone before, Fee. You know that."

"I do," Fili said. "Neither have I," he paused. "If it helps any, I think she might feel something for you too."

Kili shook his head. "Why would she? She is going to be Uncle Thorin's daughter. She will be our cousin."

"I don't know, Kee," Fili answered. "But I do know this: I have seen her look at you when she thinks no one is watching, and it is a look I have not seen her give anyone else."

"Really?" Kili met his brother's eyes hopefully.

Fili smirked again. "Indeed." Then Kili's face fell again.

"What about Uncle? What if he doesn't approve?"

"Doesn't approve what, Kili?"

The brothers turned to find Thorin stand near them. Kili could bring himself to meet his uncle's gaze.

"I have feelings for Mara, Uncle."

"Oh?" Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Ones that are beyond friendship." Kili amended.

Thorin sighed at seeing his nephew unable to meet his eyes. The news was not a complete surprise to Thorin, though he had hoped to have more time with Mara before worrying about this. It was a bittersweet thing; seeing his loved ones happy meant more to him than anything, but he wanted to be a father to Mara before giving her away to another dwarrow in marriage. "Do you love her, Kili?" he finally asked.

"I think so. I feel so…full…complete with her. The very thought of never seeing her again makes me feel so empty."

"And why do you love her?" Thorin felt like he was interrogating his own nephew, but he needed to sure both young one's feelings.

Kili was silent. He did not know how to put his thoughts into comprehendible words. "She…she's…"

"She is beautiful, yes?" Fili prodded.

"Well, yes, but—"

"But?"

"She's just so…innocent…I don't think I've met a purer heart in all my life," Kili haltingly said. He did not notice Thorin's sadden features at the mention of the word "pure". "She is wise beyond her years, I think, though she tries to hide it. She is gentle and kind, and…she…she's like…a crystal ornament. She seems strong, and she is graceful and beautiful, but I sense that she is somehow fragile too," Kili raised his eyes to Thorin's for the first time. "Something has happened to her, and it's like one false step will shatter her." His face grew determined. "I want to protect her, to keep her from whatever hurt her, and, if I can, mend her broken parts," Kili hesitated. "Is—is this what l—love feels like, Uncle?"

Thorin could not help by softly smile at the earnest, confused, yet hopeful face Kili had. "I believe so. Your father said something very similar when I asked him regarding your mother."

"I assume the 'fragile' part was left out in Adad's case, considering Amad would kill anyone who called her weak." Fili grinned.

Thorin chuckled. "Indeed, Fili."

"Are—are you…alright…with this, Thorin?" Kili asked. "If not…I won't say anything to Mara, I swear it."

"Kili," Thorin place his hands on Kili's shoulders and press his forehead to his nephew's. "I want you to be happy. It is what I want for Fili and Mara too. If you make each other happy, if she is your One and you are hers, I certainly will not oppose it."

Kili released the breath he had hardly realized that he was holding. "Thank you, Uncle." His eyes shone in relief. "I won't rush into anything, I promise. I want to be very sure of Mara's heart on this before I do anything like courtship."

"Good, that is wise," Thorin smiled. "I am proud of you, sister-son." He released Kili and turned at Balin's call. "I speak to you more later." Thorin nodded to his nephews, before following Balin.

Suddenly, Fili burst out laughing and pulled Kili into a bone-crushing hug. "I so happy for you, little brother!"

"Save the celebrating, Fee, I don't know for sure how Mara feels."

"I'm sure she does return you regards, Kee, I just think she's as new to all of this as you are."

"You think?" Kili asked. "I mean, I've heard of human maiden 'loving' several suitors before settling on one."

"Well, Mara is not like other girls, is she?"

"No, no she is not." Kili smiled. _She is a jewel far dearer than any other._ Kili eased back against the window frame, drew his knees up go his chin and gazed out over Rivendell once more, finally feeling a little n=bit more at peace. Fili settled on the other side again. They sat in companionable silence as Kili contemplated the possibilities of the future.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

After his quick discussion with Balin, Thorin went to Mara's room and found her sitting up in her bed sketching on a piece of parchment with a charcoal stick. He sat on the edge of the bed and look at it. It was picture of Kili and Fili sitting by a campfire. Apparently, there was some teasing going on because Fili was laughing, and Kili was shoving him in the shoulder.

"That's very good, lass," Thorin commented. Mara shrugged. Thorin cleared his throat. "Mara, there's something I wish to speak with you about."

Mara looked up at him, startled. Carefully setting aside the drawing materials, she gazed up at him. "What is it, Adad?"

 _How do I ask this?_ Finally, he spoke. "Is there something between you and Kili that I perhaps should know about?"

Mara knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "No, I don't think so."

Thorin's heart sank. Maybe he had been wrong and just gave Kili false hope. "He is naught but a friend to you?"

The realization spread over feature, immediately followed by a fierce blush. "Not you too, Adad!" she hid her face in her hands. "Elenmir said something earlier."

"What did she say?" Thorin asked.

"Basically, that she thinks Kili loves me…in a…romantic way."

"Hmm, perceptive elf," Thorin muttered.

"What do you mean?" Mara asked, alarmed.

"Kili does have feelings for you well beyond friendship, little one." he answered. "but what I am concerned about is you. Do you love him?"

"No!—well—I just…I don't know!" Mara covered her face again. "I feel so safe, and—and—cared for with him. Like my heart is so light it will float right up through the clouds. I feel, I don't know, like something's missing when he's gone."

"Oh Mara, dearest, this is nothing to be ashamed of." Gently, pulled her hands away from her face and raised her face to look up at him.

"But he's a prince!"

"And you will one be a princess."

"Thorin, you know why I'm not good enough for him."

"Not good enough?" Thorin growled. "Not good—Mara you are worthy of a king!"

"Adad, I'm used; I'm sure your people expect him marry a virgin, and there's little difference between me and—"

"There is every difference, Mara!" Thorin rumbled. "You are not worthless because of your fathers' decisions. You are not worthless because some dogs forced themselves on your for their pleasure!" Thorin took her up into his arms, hugging her fiercely. "You are as steel thrice-tried in a forge. You have been through the fire, yes, but you were not destroyed by it. You are better, stronger for it. You have not grown bitter or hateful, even though you have every right to. You are even kinder, more gentle and loving, than I think you would have been otherwise." Thorin lowered his head to rest against hers. "You are wise and mature beyond your years, unlike most of the silly, empty-head young dwarrowdams back in Ered Luin." He smiled. "Kili said he had not met a purer heart than yours in all his days."

"But what about my adoption? I'll be his cousin. You can't court or marry family."

Thorin pulled back to look into her eyes. He wiped away the tears that had fallen as he spoke. "Cousins are not that close, beside you are not related by blood."

"So it's okay for cousins to marry in dwarf culture?" asked Mara.

"Yes," Thorin nodded. "Is it not so in your country?"

"Well, I know you can't marry your first cousin. I'm not sure after that."

"Look, Mara, you are my daughter. I want you to be happy. If Kili makes you happy, then do not let doubts and fear consume you. You are _my daughter_ ; that is enough to make you worthy of a prince." Thorin chuckled. "In fact, it is he who should be worrying over his worth."

"Adad!"

"It is tradition, Mara. He will have to prove he is worthy of you if he seeks to court you." Thorin explained.

"Dwarves." Mara rolled her eyes and gave a watery laugh, wiping more tears from her eyes. She looked back up at Thorin. "Thanks, Adad. How do you always know what to say?"

Thorin pulled her back into a firm embrace and tucked her head under his chin. "Practice, little one, lots of practice."

Mara snuggled down against Thorin's chest. "I love you, Adad."

"I love you too, little one."

* * *

 **Awww! I hope you guys don't think I'm writing Thorin too ...well...un-Thorin. I've just found through the years that the biggest grumpy grizzy bears can also be the softest teddy bears you'll ever meet. So...yeah. Reviews are appreciated guys, like, alot. And I'd love to see some fanart for this. I've never had any for my stories (one reason being I'm not a great drawer myself) and, I don't know, I just think it would be cool to see how you readers are picturing this in your beautiful, creative minds.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Three days later, the warmth, safety, and peace of Rivendell seemed almost to be distant memory. For the last twenty four hours, pretty much as soon as the left Rivendell, rain and winds had lashed at the Company, soaking everyone through, and trying to snatch off their hoods. Mara was not able to replace her cloak (which had disappeared with their ponies) in Rivendell (though she wore a new green tunic and loose brown trousers) so she had been plastered to either Thorin's, Fili's, or Kili's side as the dwarves tried to keep her somewhat dry with their cloaks. They climbed up a stony, treacherous mountain path by the flashing lightning of the storm. Suddenly, everything rumbled and shook. Mara's grip on Fili, who was currently helping her to climb, tightened.

"This isn't just a thunderstorm!" Balin suddenly shouted, pointed above them at two huge silhouettes. "It's a thunder battle!"

"Giants! Stone Giants!" Bofur cried. Then, a shower of rocks came hurling the Company's way. They were forced against the wall for protection, Fili shielding Mara as best he could. Then, the ground beneath their feet rumbled again, a crack breaking open between Fili and Kili, who was right behind Thorin. They suddenly realized that they were standing on a stone giant's knees! And the giant was standing up! Thorin, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Ori, and Bofur were on one side and Fili, Mara, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bombur, Nori, Dori, and Bilbo were on the other side. Thorin's side had not moved much, so they were able to climb off the knee and to safety. However, Fili's side was moving quite a bit and smashed into the path ahead.

"Fili! Mara!" Thorin and Kili cried. They dashed ahead to find their missing Company members shaken but safely on the ledge. Kili practically tackled his brother in a huge hug as Mara flew into Thorin's arms.

"Where's our burglar?" someone suddenly piped up

"Bilbo!" Mara cried, trying to find her friend. They found his dangling off the cliff. Thorin tried to get him. He managed to pull the hobbit up, but ended up fall and dangling off the edge himself. Dwalin had to pull him back to safety.

"Thought we'd lost our burglar," he casually commented.

Thorin shook his head. "He's been lost ever since he left home." He glowered. Motioning Mara to his side, he led them up a little farther before finding a cave to rest in.

"Search the back of it; Caves in the mountains are rarely unoccupied." he told Dwalin, who soon report everything to be safe. However, Thorin would not let Gloin light a fire.

After a cold supper, they all settled down to rest before continuing. Mara lay down between Thorin and Kili and fell asleep almost instantly. Thorin watched as his nephew gently draped a spare, mostly dry blanket over her sleeping, shivering form.

"You should tell her, Kili."

"I know," Kili whispered back. "I'm just afraid of pushing her away."

Thorin shook his head as he ran his fingers through his daughter's curls. "Don't be. Your suit will better received than you think."

"Really?" A thoughtful look crossed Kili's face. "Soon, Uncle, soon."

But Kili never got his chance.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

The next thing the Company knew, Thorin was yelling at them to wake, then they were falling through darkness. They landed in some sort of cage. Kili helped Mara to properly don the cloak she had been wrapped in, pulling up the hood to the fact that she was girl. Then goblins were all over them, dragging them off done a dark tunnel, shoving and pinching them all the way. Thorin's hand found Mara's.

"Stay behind us," he whispered to her. "Stay unnoticed."

Mara nodded. Thorin could see the fear in her eyes beneath the hood. He squeezed her hand in assurance before the goblins separated them.

Suddenly the tunnel opened up into a vast cavern. Before them on a throne of rock and bones, sat the great Goblin King. He was singing a horrible song about torture. Mara shrunk down between Fili and Kili, who each took one of her hands.

"Who is this?" The Goblin King roared. "Murders? Assassins? Spies?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence," one goblin announced.

"Search them! Every nook and crevice!" the King cried. All of the Companies weapons were confiscated and tossed them into a pile. Before the reached Mara, one goblin pick up of Thorin's sword. Recognizing it, the goblin shrieked and tossed it down.

"Goblin-Cleaver!" the King roared. He look at the dwarves, "What is your purpose here, carrying that curse blade?"

Bofur started telling some wild excuse, but the Goblin King saw through it.

"If you won't talk, we'll make you squawk!" he shouted. "Start with the youngest!"

Ori paled.

Suddenly, the goblin disarming Mara shouted. "Wait, Your Malevolence!" he pointed to Mara. "This one's different. No beard." His arm shot out and ripped back her hood. A grin of evil glee grew on his face as he dragged Mara forward amid the shouts and cries of the Company. " _This_ one's a _female_ , my Lord!" he cried triumphantly. He shoved her to her knees before the King and, grabbing a fistful of her hair, yanked her head back to force her to look at the king. She could hear Kili screaming her name was a single tear ran down her face.

"Oh goody!" the King cried. "I do so love to hear them scream. It's almost musical."

"Wait!" A thunderous voice rose above the others. Looking back at the crowd of Dwarves, the King saw Thorin out from among them.

"Hail, King Under the Mountian!" he exclaimed. "Oh, wait, you don't have a mountain, which means you're not a king, which means you are nobody really." He mocked Thorin, who growled at him.

"Let Mara go!"

"Oh, important is she? How much I'll enjoy watching your face as she screams!"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Kili cried, fighting the goblin holding him back from reaching Mara.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed. Gandalf, who had been complete absent as this point, returned. "Run!" Snatching up their weapons, the Company ran through the tunnels, dodging and killing any goblins in their way.

Finally they made it to a bridge. Freedom lay somewhere on the other side. Then, the Goblin King jumped down from above onto the bridge.

"Did you think you could escape me?" He bellowed. Then Gandalf gave him a slash across his enormous stomach. "That would do it," the Goblin King muttered before Gandalf slit the King's throat.

Goblin begann pouring in from all directions. The dwarves cut the ropes for the bridge, causing everyone to fall, pieces of the bridge landing on top of them. Mara land on Thorin's chest.

"Are you okay, Adad?" she quickly asked, trying to get off him. Unfortunately, Nori had landed on her legs, pinning her down.

"Yes, little one," he answered. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"With the exception of some great, heavy _dwarf_ on my legs-" She shot a pointed look at Nor. "-I'm fine."

"That coulda been worse," Bofur piped up.

Suddenly, the body of the dead Goblin King fell on top their pile, along with the rest of the bridge.

"You just _had_ to jinx it, didn't you Bofur!" Mara ground out under the extra weight. They all worked their way out from under the corpse and ran for the exits. Mara gasped in gulps of fresh air

"Where's Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?" Gandalf cried. The dwarves began arguing over who saw him last and who was supposed to be keeping up with him.

"He saw an opportunity to go home and took it. All he's thought about is his garden and hearth since he left it!" Thorin rumbled.

"Adad!" Mara cried. "Bilbo is not so cowardly and weak as you think! Faithless is he that leaves when the road darkens, an old saying goes. Bilbo is not faithless."

"Thank you, Miss Mara, for you vote of confidence." They all turned to see Bilbo standing there. "Of course I miss my garden and my books, and my armchair," the hobbit said "That's home for me. But that's why I came back; you don't have a home. I want to try and help you get it back."

Mara dashed up and hugged Bilbo. "I'm so glad you came back, Bilbo," she said.

"Well, at least that's one of you." No one, except maybe Gandalf noticed Bilbo slip something into his waistcoat pocket.

Then, shrieks and cries in the woods around them made them all freeze.

Thorin grabbed Mara's hand. "Out of the frying pan—"

"And into the fire! Run!" Gandalf answered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

The Company ran until they reached a pine-encircled cliff. With nowhere else to go, they quickly climbed the trees to escape the Wargs and Orcs chasing them. Kili grabbed Mara from Thorin and boosted up her up into a tree. The wargs began pushing the shallow-rooted pines over, causing the dwarves to have to leap to the tree that were still standing. Finally they all had to jump into one last pine, the largest one. Kili jumped over and motioned for Mara to make the jump to him. As the tree crashed down she leaped with all her might, unsure if she would make it to Kili. She barely did; Fili and Kili each managed to grab one of her outstretched hands.

"Mara!" Thorin cried, having to watch from lower branches. The Durin brothers pulled her up and both engulfed Mara in fierce hugs of relief.

"I'm okay, Adad!" she called back. Thorin breathed a sigh of relief. Kili and Fili help up into higher branches, as far from the wargs and orcs as possible.

Gandalf began lighting off pine cones and give them to the Company to toss down on the wargs. It seemed to work for a while, but then they ran out of pine cones and the grass at the base of the tree caught fire. Then, the wargs returned, pushing on the tree.

Suddenly, over the crest of the hill, a huge white warg prowled, ridden by a tall, pale orc. Thorin froze.

"Impossible!"

"Who is he, Adad?" Mara called down.

Thorin did not answer because just then the tree fell over so that it was hanging off the edge of the cliff. Thorin jumped off and strode out to meet his old enemy, Orcrist drawn. However, Dori and Ori fell off and had to grab the end of Gandalf's staff to keep from fall into the ravine below. Mara slipped as the tree slammed into the ground, losing her footing. She too dangled over the precipice, hanging onto her branch by her arms.

Kili and Fili were fighting orcs and could not help her. In fact, the entire Company was either fighting off orcs and wargs, or clinging to various parts of the tree for dear life.

Mara's arms burned with exertion. She knew she would not be able to hold on much longer. With great effort, she swung her legs up, trying to wrap them around the branch she hung from. It was too much. The branch began to break and Mara was barely able to swing to another branch before the one she held on to snapped off.

"Mara, lass!" Bofur, who was closest, tried to reach her, but he was too far.

"I suppose this is a really bad time to mention my fear of heights?" she called back. Suddenly, Dori and Ori fell, but was caught on the back an enormous eagle. Gandalf jump off the tree onto another eagle's back. The change in weight distribution made the tree jar Mara around, causing her to start losing her grip on the tree.

"Kili!"

He whirled around at her cry. His heart jumped into his throat as she dangled dangerously over the edge. He could tell that she was losing her hold on the branch she hung from.

"I'm coming, Mara!" He dashed back to her, but just as he reached her, her hold failed and she drop into the dark ravine below her, her piercing scream rending the night air.

"MARA!" Kili's world stopped. Overwhelming grief and emptiness engulfed him as a he fell to his knees on the bole of the tree. He barely noticed it when, seconds later, an eagle picked him up and carried him off with the other dwarves. All he could see were Mara's terrified blue eyes and all he could hear was her screaming his name. He watched numbly as he was set down and his uncle was revived by Gandalf. He turned his back to stare silently back the way the eagles had brought them when his uncle reconciled himself to Bilbo. Suddenly, Thorin's voice broke through Kili numbness.

"Where is Mara?"

"She fell."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

"She fell." The whisper tumbled from Kili's unfeeling lips.

"What?" Thorin could barely make out his nephew's words and prayed he heard them wrong.

Slowly, Kili turned to face Thorin. Thorin's heart shattered. His nephew face was cold, blank mask of despair and grief. His brown eyes, normally so full of laughter, were deadened with pain. "She fell." Kili repeated, clutching his head in his hands. "Oh Mahal! She fell, and I could not catch her!" he cried out, falling to his knees in anguish. Fili immediately dropped down beside his brother and drew him into his chest, doing his best to comfort him.

A word-less cry of grief tore from Thorin's lips as he fell to his knees with his nephews. His beloved daughter, one of his most precious jewel, was gone. No warning; just gone.

Kili threw himself into Thorin's arms. "I'm so sorry, Uncle," he sob into Thorin's shoulder. "It's all my fault—I wasn't fast enough—it's all my fault…" he trail off into incoherent sobs.

Thorin had one arm around Kili and opened to the other to the silent, but clearly grief-stricken Fili, who immediate moved into his uncle's embrace. Thorin tucked his nephews' heads under his chin, holding them tight as tears coursed down his face and into his short beard.

So great was their grief, they did not notice one last eagle finally land behind them. Then, Thorin felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Adad! What's wrong?"

Thorin's head shot up and he whirled around on his knees. He looked up meet the almost fearfully concerned eyes of his daughter. Thorin was on his feet in an instant, crushing her to his chest. "Mara, oh, my Mara…" he moaned into her hair. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm here, Adad, I'm here," she soothed, pressing her forehead to his. A smile broke out on his face through his tears at her remembrance of the dwarven gesture.

Through all this, Fili watched in joy, but Kili, so overcome with grief, had yet to realize what had happened. He distantly heard his brother speak softly with someone, then that someone pulled Kili gently in and pressed Kili's head to their shoulder. Without telling them to, Kili's arms latched themselves around a tiny body. A small hand stroked his hair, and a soft gentle voice hummed a painfully familiar song: Mara's lullaby. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself, and caught the scent of lavender and wildflowers. That song…the scent…that voice—

Kili jerked away. There in his arms, raising her hands to cup his stubbled cheeks and smiling through a glaze of tears in her beautifully crystal blue eyes, was his One, his Mara. All of the air seemed to be sucked out of Kili's lungs. Or maybe he just forgot how to breathe in that instant. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch her face, wondering if his grief was manifesting the vision before him.


	23. Chapter 23

In this chapter, text that is in **bold** is Dwarvish.

* * *

 **Chapter 23:**

Mara was falling, her scream tearing through the night air. She fell and fell, the wind whistling in her ears. Suddenly, she landed on a soft surface. She opened her eyes to find herself astride a great eagle. They sailed through the dark night, searching for the others. Finally, as the dawn broke out over the tree tops, they found the tall stone outcropping where the Gandalf, Bilbo, and the dwarves were. AS she landed, Mara rolled of the eagles back in exhaustion. The eagle, who somehow seemed young to Mara, stood over a moment with look that clearly asked if she was okay.

"I'm alright, Mister Eagle—" A slightly indignant interrupted Mara. "—Sorry, _Miss_ Eagle. Thanks for flying me here." She reached up and stroked the beak for a moment before the eagle gave her a little nod then flew off. Slowly, she rose. Her leg wound, which had not been fully healed when they left Rivendell, had reopened during her clambering among the trees, so she was slightly limping as she approached her father and cousins. They were in a tight knot, clinging to each other and crying, completely devastated over something. Everyone just stared at her like they were seeing a ghost. Unsure of what to do since she had never seen them like this before, she gently laid her hand on Thorin's shoulder, trying not to startle him.

"Adad! What's wrong?" she asked softly. Worry for them welled up in her, making her stomach churn.

Thorin whirled around to look up at her, he too gazing at her as if not believing what he was seeing. Surging to his feet, he engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug.

Taking deep breaths, Mara drank in his pine-forest scent. "Mara, oh, my Mara…" she heard him murmur into her hair "I thought I lost you."

"I'm here, Adad, I'm here," she soothed, pulling away just enough to press her forehead to his. This brought a smile to his lips. "Love you, Adad." Thorin murmured something in Khudzul that Mara couldn't understand, but she had idea of what it meant. Gently extricating herself from Thorin, she knelt and gave Fili a hug, who was grinning from ear to ear at this point. He only held her for a moment before he let go.

"Kili needs you, Mara."

"Is he okay?"

"He will be, now that you're here."

She turned to the last Durin, her heart breaking to see him sob like he was shattered.

"But why is he so upset?"

"We thought you died, Mara," Fili answered. "He thought it was his fault."

"Oh, Kili…" Tenderly, she gathered him up in to her arms, tears welling up in her eyes at his distress. She let his head rest on her shoulder and gently began running her fingers through his dark hair with one hand and her other arm went around his shoulders, her thumb rubbing back and forth in a soothing pattern. She began humming the lullaby he had liked so well. His unrelenting tears dampened her shoulder, but Mara did not care. She continued humming and combing her fingers through his hair. She finally felt him take a deep breath in an effort to calm himself, then freeze. Suddenly, he pushed himself back, his eyes wide and unbelieving. She smiled up at him, gently taking his face in her hands, her thumbs wiping away his tears. Hesitantly, as if he feared that she would disappear if he touched her, he raised a hand to cup her cheek.

"Mara?" he gasped, hardly daring to believe his eyes.

Leaning into his touch, "It's me, Kili," she answered. He immediately pulled her close, burying his face in the crook of her neck, this time, tears of joy flooding from his eyes.

"Shhh, It's okay, I'm here, Kee, I'm here," she whispered as a soothing mantra in his ear. "It's not your fault. I'm okay; I'm here."

"I th—thought…"

"I know. It's alright now."

Mara gently pulled away to press her forehead to Kili's. The moment their foreheads touched, something white-hot, like a flame, erupted in deep in Kili's chest. He could feel it pulling towards Mara. He stiffened and gasped in surprise, and felt Mara do the same.

"Kili…fire…tugging…"

Kili gazed down at her in wonder. He knew what it was; his mother had explained it to him years ago. The dwarves had no name for it, but when a dwarf found his One, the One Mahal had made especially for him, he would feel a sign, like a fire within. Dis had it was often felt when a couple were in a more intimate embrace, or sometimes their first kiss. He knew Mahal gave this sign to every Dwarrow who found his or her One, but he never dreamed it could be felt by a daughter of Men.

"It's okay, Mara," Kili could not stop the wide grin forming on his face.

"What is it?" she breathed.

"Mahal gives each of his children a sign of his One—"

"His One?"

"The One he will spend the rest of his life with—"

"No!" Mara jerked up and away from him. "We can't…it can't be me…" she trailed off in to inherent sobs. Thorin quickly took her into his arms.

"You felt _it_ didn't you?" He looked to Kili.

"Yes, Uncle. So did Mara."

"Oh, little one," Thorin soothed. "Don't let your past keep you from happiness," He pulled her in the eye. "You can't punish yourself for what others have done!" He sighed. "You love him, do you not?"

"Yes, Adad." Somehow it was suddenly all very clear to her, and that was why it hurt so. The flame within her illuminated her dark lonely heart, and she…just knew…that she loved Kili—so much she could not even begin to explain it. But like a song for her world said, she loved him enough to let him go. Kili was prince, a brave and chivalrous warrior, and gentle, loving heart; he deserved to love someone who was whole, someone so much better that she.

Kili gently pulled her from Thorin and turned her to face him, his hands on her shoulders. "Mara, **amaral** , what are you not telling me?" Mara tearfully shook her head. "Mara, please!" Kili begged. "Tell me! I swear it will not change my heart for you."

Mara turned and walked away to the edge of the outcropping, her eyes fixed on something in the distance. "I'm not the innocent little maiden you think I am, Kili."

"What do you mean?" She could feel his eyes boring a hole into her back.

"My dad…he…he…" A sob broke from her lips, her old griefs surfacing. She hugged herself, unable to continue.

Kili knew it was something big—huge—and it was tormenting his One. Going to her, he very gently turned her to face him, and she did not resist. With a finger under her chin, he raised her face. Looking in her eyes so full of pain and shame, he felt his heart break for the second time that day. He so wanted to comfort her, to tell her he loved her more than anything in Middle Earth, to tell her that his heart ached with her pain.

When he raised her face, Mara met his eyes, and-oh!—such warmth, such tenderness was there that she could hardly breathe.

" _I can't keep it from him_ ," she thought to herself. Lowering her eyes, she took a deep, steadying breath. "I told you that my father was a drunk." Kili nodded. "I was his means of having the money to drink."

A cold dread clenched around Kili's heart. "How?" he breathed the question.

"He would sell me to his friends for…" Mara felt new tears silently slide down her face as shame and disgust at herself washed over her anew. "They used me, then cast me aside more times than I can remember; after a year, I stopped counting."

Kili felt his world crash around him. He tenderly held Mara, his beautiful, gentle, shy, little Mara, to his chest. "Oh, Mahal!" he moaned into her hair as he pressed her face into to the crook of his neck. "Oh Mara, **Amaraline** …" Anger and grief for her pains coursed through him. The thought of his One played with like a toy, then shoved aside when they were tired of her… _unbearable_. Was it not enough that Leonard Holbrook had beaten and cursed his own daughter? He had to sell her virtue for his own desires too?

"It's why I was hurt and weak when Adad found me," she whispered to his throat. "It had been very early morning for me, and I had just slipped away from one of the trysts my father had set up." Her tears soaked the shoulder of Kili's tunic. "I couldn't take it anymore, so let myself fall off the bridge and into the river. Then, I woke up at Bilbo's." She felt Fili come up behind her and hug her and Kili together so that she was between the brothers.

"I'm so sorry, little sister," he murmured into her ear, hugging them tightly.

"Oh, Fee, I can never be your sister," she murmured sadly.

Kili jerked away to look into her eyes. "Why not?"

"Have you heard nothing I've said?" she asked softly.

"I heard." He answered just as softly.

"Then you know that I'm nothing more than a used-up plaything of many men."

"And I know I love you, Mara," Kili replied earnestly. "Nothing can change that."

"Mara," Thorin approached. "Dwarves only love one time. Once their heart is decided and they find their One, there will never be another for them."

"Then unchoose me!" she shot back. She gently cupped his face in her hands. "Kili, you are a prince of a high, noble house. You should have—you _deserve_ so much more," she begged

"I don't understand, why do you think this?

"Because—because…I love you, Kee." He could barely hear her words, but—oh-they made his heart soar and swell so much he was sure it would burst. Then she added "Because I love you, I want you have the best; I'm not the best."

"I love _you_ , Mara. That makes _you_ the best for me." Kili countered. "I don't care if the highest elf-king offered his fairest virgin daughter, _you_ would still be my choice." Mara looked to Thorin and Fili as if for help in convincing Kili of her unworthiness, but they nodded in agreement with Kili.

She turned her eyes back to Kili. Such love shone in his face, in the way his handsome dark eyes roved her face, in the way he tucked an errant curl behind her ear. Her heart was so full; she never felt so light, such joy. She did know if she would float up through the clouds or simply explode from the overwhelming emotions coursing through her.

Not knowing what else to do she flung her arms around her One's neck. Kili leaned down, got a more sure hold on her waist, and straightened, spinning her around having swept her feet right off the ground. Laughter escaped his smiling lips, as he gently set her back on her feet. He bowed his head to rest it against hers as his hands softly held her face.

"I still think you are making a mistake, Kili," she sighed. "but I love you so."

"Finding your One is never a mistake, **amaraline**."

" **Amaraline**?"

"Means 'my love'," Kili grinned as a blush blossomed on her pale face. Suddenly, Thorin brought all three his kin into a one big embrace. A huge, rare smile was on his face as he held nearly all his world in his arms. Giggles and chuckles escaped the little Durin clan, but the sweet, warm scene was wrecked by a certain meddling wizard.

"Well, now that that's settled, can we get a move now?" he grumpily remarked. All of the Company, who had respectfully turned their back on the private scene, had, however, heard it all. The Durins were meet with cheers and shouts of joy, and Mara was meet with looks of new-found consideration and respect. Never had they dreamed what their innocent, gentle, little Mara had been through so much.

"You're tougher than you look, lassie," Dwalin admitted, reluctant admiration shining in his eyes and he offered her a rare hug. "Ye best hope we never meet that father o' yours," he added with a dark smirk.

"Now, now, brother, none of that. It's not the time and place for threats," Balin tsked his brother. "I'm sorry for all your troubles, lass," he added, hugging her warmly.

"It's alright," she said. "If I hadn't gone through what I did, I don't know if I'd survive what I have on this quest."

"See now, Kili, ye've gotten a smart one, ye have," Bofur grinned. "That a very good outlook to have, Miss Mara."

"Indeed it is, Miss Mara," Bilbo concurred, pulling her to his side in a one-armed hug.

"I think we can all agree that sympathy and congratulations are in order, but you think we could do it on the move?" Gandalf quipped.

"Come, gather the weapons and supplies, such as they are," Thorin ordered. "The wizard is right, it's time to move on."

Kili quickly adjust the straps of his quiver and tucked his bow away. "Mara, this is for you," he murmured. He took off his back the small elvin sword she seen Thorin looking at in the troll cave. While it seemed small in the hands of Thorin and Kili, it was the perfect size for Mara. She carefully took it in her hands and ran her finger over the elven runes and vine pattern engraved on the sheath. "Thank you… **amaral** ," she said shyly. Kili smiled and helped her sling the back sheath cross her body and adjust the straps to fit her correctly.

"Kili! Mara!" Fili called for them. Mara quickly grabbed Kili's hand and dashed forward to catch up with the others. Fili slung his arm around her shoulders. "Look up yonder," he said quiet pointing ahead. There, rising above the tree-tops was a lone, majestic peak.

"Is that it? Is that Erebor?"

"Yes, little sister, it is." Fili answered.

Mara smiled up at Fili, then turned to Kili. She glanced down at their clasped hands, then back up at him shyly. Kili grin widened as he adjusted his grip on her fingers so that he could interlace his thick dwarven fingers through her much more slender ones. Raising their hands, he pressed a kiss to the back of hers, causing Mara to blush. Thorin called for Fili.

"Don't have too much fun, lovebirds," Fili winked at the pair before catching up with his uncle.

"Fili!" Mara gasped, turning even redder at his implication. Kili was staring at his brother's back with a death glare that would have made Thorin proud if he had turned around to see it.

"Don't be too mad, Kee," Mara sighed. "You know brothers only tease their siblings because they love them."

"I guess so," he sighed, shaking his head with grin. He let go of her hand and began to put his arm around her, but stopped.

He looked down at her hesitantly. "May I?" he asked shyly, "or would it bring up bad memories?"

Mara was touched by his consideration. "Yes, you may." He gently slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to side. Smiling bashfully, she reciprocated the action and wrapped her arm around his waist. His grin grew into one that would impress the Cheshire Cat, and he planted a kiss on the top of her head as she leaned into his side. Together, safe in each other's arms, they faced the next stage of their quest.

* * *

 **So, it's official for Kili and Mara! Remember reviews of love for us authors. ;) Have a blessed Thanksgiving, everyone! One thing I'm thankful for is the creativity of the human mind. Our imaginations are so strong and diverse, creating new beautiful worlds through the written word every day! It's what things like The Hobbit and fanfics possible!**


End file.
